


Память как песок

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Angst, Drama, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 01:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019
Summary: Уничтожение сначала Альдераана, а потом и боевой станции “Звезда Смерти” привело к неожиданным последствиям: призраки двух ситхов древности — Экзара Куна и Дарта Ревана обрели материальные тела. Оба ситха помогают блокированной имперскими силами группе Альянса, потому что повстанцы — их пропуск в галактику. Пока Экзар Кун обучает Люка Скайуокера, Реван ищет того, кто виноват в уничтожении целой планеты.





	Память как песок

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: АУ, ООС Экзара Куна, несоответствие таймлайну, много диалогов, нецензурная лексика, открытый финал.   
Примечания: в этой версии у Вейдера осталась своя рука и он может снять шлем без последствий.

Пробуждение оказалось тяжелым. Люк со стоном сел на узкой койке, обхватил голову. После тех двух бокалов лума, которые он выпил вечером, отмечая победу над Империей и своё награждение, голова так болеть не могла. Вдобавок всё тело ломило так, словно он таскал камни, а не летал в истребителе, а потом отмечал успех. Ныл каждый мускул, каждая косточка. Это не камни, это на нём плясали все банты Юнландской пустоши.

Люк потёр виски, потянулся за стаканом воды. Рука вместо стакана нащупала что-то плоское.

Орден, которым его вчера наградили. Биггс будет рад за него. Биггс...

Люк сложился пополам и едва не закричал в голос. Биггса больше нет. Он погиб, сгорел, как падающая звезда. Имперцы убили его, потому что он решил стать свободным.

С трудом удержав рыдания, Люк нырнул в освежитель. После простой гигиенической процедуры стало легче. Он оделся и вышел из небольшой комнаты.

Его приветствовали как героя, хлопали по спине, плечам, ему улыбались, и никто не видел раны в его душе. Только Лея с тревогой всмотрелась в его лицо и поинтересовалась, как он пережил вчерашнее празднование. Люк натянул улыбку и уверил её, что всё в порядке, просто после жаркого сухого Татуина здесь, на Явине, очень непривычно. Наверно, поэтому и голова разболелась. Лея сочувственно покивала и настоятельно попросила зайти к медикам, вдруг у него аллергия на местную флору или что похуже. Люк согласился — совет был здравый. Спросив, как к ним добраться, он вышел из командного центра и не видел озабоченного взгляда, которым проводила его девушка. 

Как ни странно, медики решили часть его проблем, напоив какими-то таблетками и выдав с собой несколько блистеров. Оказалось, что многие жалуются на головную боль и ломоту во всём теле, в основном, как и он, жители пустынных и сухих миров, те, кому непривычны высокая влажность и непередаваемый коктейль ароматов джунглей. Люку также посоветовали настроить климат-контроль ближе к татуинским условиям и поменять всё постельное бельё, если есть возможность. Спать на сыром вредно для здоровья. Люк честно пообещал выполнять все рекомендации.

День прошёл в суете и каких-то незначительных делах, про которые и не вспомнишь — а что это было. Руководство готовило базу к эвакуации, но все ещё не отошли от эйфории вчерашнего боя и победы. После обеда Люк зашёл к Хану. Контрабандисты занимались мелким ремонтом корабля — ему тоже вчера досталось. На общем фоне они выглядели самыми трезвыми и здравомыслящими.

— Чует моё сердце, что отсюда пора валить как можно скорее, — доверительно сказал ему Хан после обмена ничего не значащими приветствиями и любезностями. Вуки согласно рыкнул.

— Если наши дорогие генералы не проспятся к завтрашнему утру, будет очень весело, причем всем, — добавил он после паузы.

Люк помолчал, переваривая услышанное, а потом спросил:

— Так почему ты не улетаешь?

На что Хан лишь вздохнул и махнул рукой.

Поговорив о всяких пустяках, Люк отправился дальше.

Только к вечеру ему удалось сбежать от всеобщего внимания и любопытства. Он даже не задумывался, насколько популярность может быть утомительной. Всем надо было улыбаться, пожимать руки, ноги, лекку, щупальца, находить слова, поддерживать, шутить и помогать. А хотелось спрятаться подальше и предаться своему горю. За несколько дней он потерял всех близких людей. Сначала были убиты тётя и дядя, теперь — самый близкий друг. Ему нужно было оплакать свои потери, а времени не было. Сначала он пытался доставить послание, потом спасти самую красивую девушку галактики, потом надо было сражаться, потом...

Люк вздохнул, окинул взглядом уходящую вверх древнюю лестницу. Высокие каменные ступени были словно нетронутые, с затейливым резным орнаментом. Люк снова вздохнул и стал подниматься. Когда он добрался до открытой площадки, то тяжело дышал, кровь гулко стучала в ушах. Зато с площадки открывался потрясающий вид на джунгли, близко подступающие к старому храму с этой стороны. С одной стороны небо синело, там наступала ночь. Люк вздохнул полной грудью и тут же закашлялся. Даже на этой высоте воздух был влажен и тяжел для него.

Зато здесь никого не было.

Люк прошёл по площадке, завернул за угол и остановился. На противоположном краю сидел, прислонившись спиной к покрытому мхом камню, какой-то темноволосый человек. Наступившее было умиротворение сменилось досадой. Можно ли на этой планете найти такое место, где никого не будет?

Он только собрался было развернуться и уйти, как незнакомец обернулся, прищурился, склонив голову набок. Взгляд был тяжелый, оценивающий. Казалось, он тоже был не рад, что кто-то нарушил его уединение. 

Неожиданно незнакомец улыбнулся, и улыбка совершенно преобразила его лицо, даже татуировка на лбу показалась не такой пугающей, как в первые секунды.

— Привет, — сказал он. — Тоже сбежал от суеты?

— Привет, — ответил Люк. — Ага. Ты давно тут сидишь?

— Не знаю, я не следил за временем.

— Если я тебе помешал, извини. Я просто хотел найти место, где можно побыть одному.

— Ты его нашёл. Размещайся.

Незнакомец хлопнул ладонью рядом с собой.

— Я точно не помешаю? — переспросил Люк.

— Если не будешь задавать дурацких вопросов и утомлять пустой болтовней, — ухмыльнулся незнакомец. Улыбка была доброжелательной и даже дурашливой, а вот в глазах мелькнуло что-то злое, предостерегающее.

— Не буду, — уверил его Люк и сел рядом.

Камень был сухой и ещё хранил тепло дня. Кое-где он был покрыт мхом, местами между плитами пробивалась трава и даже какие-то незнакомые Люку цветы. Они выглядели особенно нежно на фоне иссечённых непогодой камней. Люк подумал, что можно было бы принести эти цветы Лее, но тут же отбросил эту мысль. Девушке явно не до него, да и не доживут цветы до того момента, когда он сможет их вручить. Пусть растут здесь. Возможно, он просто пригласит её сюда, полюбоваться видом, который открывается с почти вершины храма. Его взгляд скользнул дальше, на джунгли. Только сейчас Люк понял, насколько величественная и удивительная картина ему открылась. Он же никогда не видел столько зелени, столько растений, только в учебниках, на голофото или в голофильмах. Целый бескрайний океан зелени. Она мерно колыхалась на ветру, шелестела, шуршала, жила своей непонятной жизнью. 

— Здесь красиво, — неожиданно сказал незнакомец. — Тебе нравится?

— Да, — отозвался Люк. — Никогда не видел ничего подобного.

— В самом деле? — удивился незнакомец. — Как так может быть?

— Я с Татуина, — признался Люк. 

— Море песка. Желтый песок до горизонта и синее небо над головой. Там тоже красиво. По-своему.

— Ты был на Татуине? — удивился Люк.

— Не довелось, — с сожалением отозвался незнакомец. — Все мои дороги пролегали в стороне.

— И хорошо.

— Почему?

— Это самое унылое место во всей галактике.

Незнакомец подмигнул в ответ.

— Есть и более унылые места, уж поверь.

— Я тебе завидую, — сказал Люк.

— Это почему же?

— Ты же побывал в разных местах, посмотрел галактику, а я...

Он махнул рукой.

— А ты в первый раз оказался где-то за пределами родной планеты, — продолжил незнакомец. — Все так начинали. Ничего, успеешь посмотреть галактику и, возможно, захочешь вернуться обратно.

Люк покачал головой:

— Это вряд ли.

— Почему?

— Мне некуда возвращаться.

— Да ладно. Раз есть планета, на ней есть дом.

— У меня уже нет дома.

— Ты сбежал и отрекся от родных?

— Мой дом сожгли имперцы и убили дядю и тётю! — выкрикнул Люк, сжав кулаки. Перед глазами снова всплыли дымящийся купол и два обгорелых скелета на песке.

— О, — лицо незнакомца стало серьезным. — Я сочувствую, правда... Они наверняка не заслужили такой ужасной участи.

— Нет. Это я во всём виноват. Если бы я не уговорил дядю купить этих дроидов...

— Каких дроидов?

Люк вздохнул, провел ладонями по лицу, оставляя разводы смазки пополам с древней пылью, и начал свой рассказ: как им нужен был дроид, который мог общаться с испарителями, а тут как раз приехал краулер джав, и у них оказался нужный...

Незнакомец оказался внимательным и благодарным слушателем. Он то и дело подбадривал Люка одобрительными восклицаниями и комментариями, задавал наводящие вопросы, побуждая рассказывать дальше, совершенно ни в чём не осуждал и не порывался читать нравоучений. Он просто слушал, позволяя выговориться.

— ...и вот так я оказался здесь, на этой пирамиде, в твоей компании, — закончил свою историю Люк. 

Незнакомец помолчал, глядя куда-то в лес, потом сказал:

— Тебе очень досталось. Потерять родных, дом, лучшего друга, и так быстро — это большое горе. Да всё по отдельности — это горе, а тут на тебя навалилось всё и сразу.

— Знаешь, я до сих пор не осознал, всё случилось так быстро, что я боюсь, что меня раздавит... — Люк вытер слезинку, выкатившуюся из уголка глаза. — Никому нет дела. То есть у всех, у многих от рук имперцев погибли родственники, друзья, но они как-то живут, продолжают жить, а я словно стою на краю пропасти и чувствую, как песок медленно течёт под ногами... Извини, кажется, я надоедаю тебе своими проблемами.

— Я тебя понимаю, — негромко ответил незнакомец. — Понимаю, что такое потерять семью, друзей, мечты и будущее. Что такое потерять всё и остаться одному. Против всего мира, который даже не враждебен тебе. Ему просто наплевать на тебя.

Он немного помолчал, потёр шрамы на правой щеке, потом грустно улыбнулся:

— Если я могу чем-то помочь тебе, я буду рад.

— Спасибо, — искренне отозвался Люк. 

— А ведь я так и не представился, — спохватился незнакомец. — Я — Экзар.

Руки он, правда, не протянул, и Люк решил, что на родине его нового друга просто нет традиции жать друг другу руки при знакомстве.

— А я Люк, — ответил он. — Ещё раз спасибо. Ты тоже на базе?

Экзар немного замялся, кивнул:

— Ну да. Занимаюсь разным, по мелочи. Рано или поздно мы бы всё равно пересеклись. Не сегодня, так завтра или через пару дней.

Снизу потянуло сыростью и новыми, ночными ароматами. С непривычки Люк закашлялся. Вспомнив рекомендации врачей, он встал.

— Кажется, мне пора, — виновато сказал он.

— А я ещё посижу, — отозвался Экзар. — Посмотрю, как тьма поглотит этот храм. До завтра, Люк.

— До завтра, Экзар.

Когда Люк спустился вниз, то почти сразу же натолкнулся на Лею. Девушка была чем-то встревожена и не находила себе места.

— Где ты пропадал? — спросила она.

— Я? Мне просто надо было побыть одному, — ответил ей Люк, приглаживая пятерней волосы. 

— Поэтому надо было спрятаться в старый коллектор? — вздохнула Лея.

— Что? — удивился Люк, посмотрел на руки и на колени. — А, ну да. Там меня никто не стал бы искать.

Он хотел было рассказать Лее, что на самом деле поднимался на вершину храма и встретил там нового друга, но что-то удержало его от откровенности. Расскажет как-нибудь в другой раз.

— Просто... Понимаешь, я забыла предупредить. Эти постройки очень древние, и мы уже потеряли несколько человек в ловушках, поэтому не надо выходить за пределы базы. У нас и так каждый боец на счету, а ты показал себя замечательным пилотом.

— Хорошо, Лея, я буду осторожен, — пообещал Люк. — У нас намечается очередное совещание?

— Все совещания решили отложить на завтра, — улыбнулась девушка. — Поэтому спокойной ночи, Люк.

— И тебе спокойной ночи, Лея, — отозвался он, с трудом удержавшись, чтобы не обнять её.

Этой ночью Люк спал так же тяжело, как и прошлой. Его преследовали странные сны, в которых он прятался от чудовищ, просил помощи у старого Бена, а тот лишь бессильно разводил руками — что он мог, призрак, против обитателей джунглей, вышедших на охоту.

Проснувшись, он понял, что почти не отдохнул. Правда, горло уже не саднило, ощущения лихорадки тоже не было — выданные медиком таблетки определенно помогли. Люк проглотил утреннюю порцию таблеток, запил водой. Он принимал лекарство первый раз в жизни. Дома, на Татуине, он никогда ничем не болел, даже укусы вомпы-песчанки проходили на удивление быстро. 

— Мастер Люк! О, мастер Люк, я вас не разбудил? — на пороге комнаты появился дроид-переводчик. 

— Просто Люк, Трипио, мы же договорились. Здравствуй.

Молодой человек невольно улыбнулся — дроид всем своим видом выражал растерянность и смущение, от того, что вошел без предупреждения, забыл о просьбе и, кажется, всё-таки разбудил человека.

— Конечно, мастер... то есть просто Люк.

— Что случилось, Трипио?

— Её высочество принцесса Лея просила передать, чтобы вы после завтрака подошли в зал для совещаний.

— Она сказала, зачем?

— Она сказала, что вы там очень, очень нужны.

Люк пригладил непослушные волосы, ещё слегка влажные, ладонью.

— Передай, что я обязательно приду, — пообещал он.

— Думаю, она будет рада, — сообщил дроид и скрылся в полутёмном коридоре.

Весь завтрак Люк гадал, для чего он мог понадобиться лидерам Альянса, но так и не придумал подходящей причины.

Он простой фермер, почему на него обратили внимание?

После завтрака дроид проводил его в командный центр. Люк не раз и не два видел комнаты, где собирается разное руководство и военное командование — в боевиках и исторических голопостановках на военную тему. В своих мечтах он не раз представлял себя на месте то одного, то другого героя, даже придумывал, какие умные советы он даст. Одно дело предаваться мечтам, занимаясь однообразной работой на ферме, другое — осознать, что некоторые фантазии сбылись почти так, как он их себе представлял. И вот сейчас он стоит среди опытных военных и политиков и не знает, что делать. Даже куда деть руки — тоже не знает. Под суровыми и внимательными взглядами ноги будто приросли к полу, язык онемел, захотелось стать невидимым и сбежать.

Он нашел взглядом Лею, та чуть кивнула ему и ободряюще улыбнулась.

— Люк Скайуокер? 

От терминала поднялся высокий пожилой мужчина с густыми волосами и окладистой бородой. Он посмотрел на Люка как школьный учитель, точно знающий, кто в классе не выучил урок.

— Да, это я, — промямлил Люк.

— Почему не вижу блеска в глазах и не слышу металла в голосе? — спросил старик. — Позавчера, юноша, вы выказывали больше живости и энтузиазма. Проходите.

Люк занял свободный стул — кажется, оставленный для него, и запоздало понял, что старик так шутит. 

Следом вошли ещё двое — красивый зелтрон с кожей того самого идеального оттенка красного, придающего особенную привлекательность отдельным представителям этой расы. Зелтрон был одет в потрёпанную и местами рваную камуфляжную форму. На зеркально чистом каменном полу остались комья мокрой земли. Почти сразу за ним в зал вошёл мужчина средних лет с совершенно белыми волосами — генерал Виллард. Именно он встретил их после удачного — как тогда казалось — побега со «Звезды Смерти». Тогда он говорил только с принцессой, а на Хана и него обратил внимания не больше, чем на предмет обстановки. Точно так же он смотрел на Люка и сейчас. Под этим равнодушным, ничего не выражающим взглядом Люк смутился ещё больше и осторожно, стараясь не создавать лишнего шума, вместе со стулом передвинулся за чью-то широкую спину в вязаном свитере.

Первым встал и звучным, хорошо поставленным голосом заговорил старик. Из его речи Люк понял одно — он каким-то образом попал на совещание, посвященное дальнейшим действиям Альянса в связи с их первой победой в открытом противостоянии с Империей. Старик — генерал Додонна, как подсказал ему тот красавец-зелтрон в грязном камуфляже — туманно намекнул об операции, благодаря которой планы станции попали к Лее. Все присутствующие понимающе закивали, и только Люк ничего не понял. 

После Додонны слово взял какой-то невзрачный человек, потом выступал тот самый генерал Виллард. Зелтрон — Люк не расслышал его имени — говорить отказался, раздражённо махнув изящной рукой. 

Чем дольше Люк сидел на совещании, тем всё больше уверялся в том, что попал сюда по ошибке. Здесь поднимались такие темы, и обсуждались такие вопросы, по которым он, даже при всём желании, ничего не мог сказать. Чтобы как-то отвлечься, прогнать скуку, а за ней и сонливость, Люк стал рассматривать потолок и стены, краем уха слушая очередного докладчика. Кое-где сохранились причудливые орнаменты и даже какие-то тексты на неизвестном языке. Некоторые выглядели обыденно, а от некоторых по спине бежали холодные мурашки, и леденели пальцы на ногах.

— ...о наших истребителях... сформировать новую эскадрилью... назначить командиром Люка Скайуокера... — донеслось до Люка.

— Встань же, — прошипел сосед и даже пихнул его в бок. — Тебя представляют!

— Куда? — удивился Люк.

— На должность.

— Какую?

— Вставай!

Сгорая от стыда и неловкости, Люк поднялся со стула под пристальными взглядам всех присутствующих. Кто-то смотрел равнодушно, кто-то — оценивающе, кто-то с плохо скрываемым недовольством. 

— ...и по итогам рассмотрения всех кандидатур на должность командира сводной эскадрильи решено назначить Люка Скайуокера, — в ровном голосе Додонны послышались торжественные нотки.

— Но... почему... — начал было Люк, встретился со строгим, укоризненным взглядом Леи, нервно сглотнул. — Спасибо за оказанную честь...

И сел обратно.

— Поздравляю, командир Скайуокер, — фыркнул сосед скорее добродушно, чем с раздражением.

Всё оставшееся время Люк просидел как в тумане. Он — и командир эскадрильи, с опытом пилотирования только скайхоппера. Всё остальное он видел только в справочниках по голонету. Надо было улетать с Ханом, когда он предлагал.

— Не дрейфь, справишься, — снова фыркнул сосед и дружески похлопал по плечу. Люку стало стыдно малодушных мыслей, которым он предавался только что.

Наконец собрание закончилось. Люк задвинул стул на место и протолкался к Лее.

— Это была твоя идея?

— Люк, я уверена, у тебя всё получится, — солнечно улыбнулась Лея и потрепала его по щеке. 

— Но я ничего не знаю!

— Не волнуйтесь, юноша, мы вам поможем, — ободряюще сказал подошедший Додонна и протянул деку. — Здесь список задач, которые вы должны сегодня сделать как новый командир. Начинайте с первой, выполняйте их последовательно и задавайте как можно больше вопросов, это положительно скажется на вашей репутации.

Люк кивнул, вспомнив, как дядя утром выдавал задания, таким же списком — то, что он должен сделать на ферме, прежде чем сбежать бездельничать к друзьям в Анкорхед.

Кажется, порядки везде одни и те же. С такими мыслями он и отправился в ангар, где стояли все истребители, оставшиеся после атаки. Пункт первый списка на деке гласил: «Посчитать все машины, общее количество и по моделям. Проверить техническое состояние каждой и определить готовность к дальнейшей работе». Выглядело просто.

День пролетел быстро и незаметно, Люк даже не помнил, успел он пообедать или нет.

Придя к себе, он сел на край кровати. Надо было принять душ, переодеться в чистое и съесть что-нибудь. Люк честно пообещал себе, что он встанет и займется вечерними делами, только сначала немного полежит, совсем чуть-чуть. И не заметил, как провалился в сон.

Что его вырвало из сна, Люк не понял. Он резко сел, глянул на часы и с досадой вздохнул — была уже почти полночь.

— Извини, если разбудил.

От негромкого голоса Люк вздрогнул, поднял взгляд.

— Экзар? Как ты меня нашёл?

— Спросил, где тебя искать, — чуть улыбнулся тот. — И мне подсказали. Если я не вовремя...

— Да нет, ничего, всё равно мне надо переодеться. Что-то случилось?

— Понимаешь, Люк. Я тут подумал...

Экзар сел на кровать рядом с Люком.

— Ты рассказывал о своем друге, погибшем Биггсе. Я не смогу его заменить, но может быть, могу чем-нибудь помочь.

— Чем? — озадачился Люк.

Вместо ответа тот погладил его по щеке, провел большим пальцем по губам. Прикосновения были лёгкие, почти неощутимые, и в то же время уверенные. 

— Эй! Ты чего? — растерялся Люк, тряхнул головой, уклоняясь от прикосновений.

На долю секунды в глазах Экзара вспыхнула ярость — и тут же погасла, растворилась в спокойном взгляде. Это было так быстро и неожиданно, что Люк потом уверял себя, будто ему просто показалось, что глаза его нового друга вспыхнули жёлтым пламенем. Наверное, тусклая лампа засветилась ярче от скачка напряжения, и её свет отразился в зрачках Экзара.

— Просто доверься мне, Люк. Я помогу расслабиться, — пообещал он.

— Но я... — запротестовал Люк и осёкся, поняв, что тонет в спокойном, безмятежном взгляде серых глаз сидящего рядом человека.

— Не будет ничего такого, чего ты не захочешь, — пообещал он и подался вперед. 

То, что Экзар вовсе не Биггс и даже близко, Люк понял сразу. Поцелуи Биггса были жадные, бесцеремонные. Даже в самый первый раз он, обсосав губы Люка, раздвинул их и пропихнул в рот свой язык. Люк тогда долго не мог отдышаться. 

Его новый друг был нежен, Люк едва ощущал лёгкие прикосновения сухих губ. Было немного щекотно и почему-то закружилась голова. Он машинально схватился за Экзара, тот обнял его в ответ, погладил ладонями по спине, прошёлся холодными жёсткими пальцами по шее, отчего Люк дёрнулся и вскрикнул — острая боль пронзила левое плечо и затылок.

— Вот как, — нахмурился Экзар, отстраняя его от себя. — Молод ты ещё для таких болячек. Долго сидел в позе «зю»?

Люк смущённо улыбнулся в ответ, пожал плечами.

— Ну-ка ложись лицом на подушку... если это можно назвать подушкой, — распорядился Экзар.

— Зачем?

— Не спорь, — в его голосе послышались властные нотки.

Люк вздохнул и лёг на кровать, прижался щекой к влажной наволочке.

— Надо было бы раздеться, ну да ладно, — услышал он голос Экзара, а потом его ладони прошлись по шее, спустились на плечи, спину, и это совершенно не походило на ласки.

Сначала было даже больно, особенно когда Экзар сдавливал какую-то точку на шее, Люк даже прикусывал губу, чтобы не заорать и не привлечь всяких любопытных. Постепенно болезненные ощущения уходили. Только сейчас Люк понял, какое сильное напряжение владело им с того самого часа, когда он помчался обратно на ферму в надежде спасти своих родных. Покой и умиротворение наполняли его, он закрыл глаза.

Последнее, что он запомнил — прикосновение сухих губ где-то за ухом...

Утром Люк проснулся свежим и отдохнувшим, несмотря на окончательно померший кондиционер и сырую постель. Рядом никого не было. Кажется, Экзар ушёл, едва он уснул. Осознав этот факт, Люк почему-то расстроился, хотя не мог сказать, почему именно.

Закинув в рот утреннюю порцию таблеток, Люк вышел в коридор. После вчерашнего назначения у него появилось неожиданно много обязанностей. Не то чтобы его пугали дела, просто он не понимал, с какой стороны к ним подступиться. Проучись он хотя бы один год в Академии, было бы намного проще.

Подходя к «Соколу», Люк махнул рукой Чубакке, тот помахал в ответ и знаком показал, что Хан внутри. Люк поднялся по трапу и услышал голоса. Он совершенно не хотел подслушивать, просто один голос принадлежал Лее.

— ...нет, ещё раз нет! — возмущенно ответила девушка.

— Пойми же, ваше высочество, Империя вас так просто не отпустит, — кажется, контрабандист тоже был возмущён. — Счёт идет даже не на дни, на часы. Но мы успеем выскользнуть. Мой «Сокол» быстр...

— Хан! Ты не понимаешь! Я не могу...

Что не могла Лея, Люк не расслышал — в ангаре взвыла сирена.

Он выскочил наружу. Следом выбежали Хан с бластером в руке и встревоженная Лея.

— Люк? Что происходит? — выпалила она вместо приветствия.

— Привет, малыш, — в отличие от Леи, Хан что-то подозревал. — Кажется, мы все вляпались.

— Идемте в командный центр! — решил Люк. — Там мы точно узнаем, что к чему.

Сирена продолжала надрываться, и Люку пришлось повысить голос.

Причину они узнали гораздо раньше — по пути в командный центр их нагнал адъютант Додонны и сказал, что несколько минут назад в системе появился имперский флот. Количество и тип кораблей пока что установить сложно — помехи от обломков станции слишком сильны, но то, что это не просто патрульная группа, очевидно. 

— Так быстро, — не поверила Лея. — Что же делать?

— Готовиться к планетарной бомбардировке, — мрачно возвестил Соло.

***

Прошли сутки, другие. Имперский флот не предпринимал никаких попыток приблизиться к планете, зато внезапно появились проблемы со связью. Сначала дальней, а потом и между отрядами. 

Наконец стало понятно, что цель у флота другая — полная блокада планеты.

К такому варианту развития событий лидеры Альянса оказались не готовы. Ни Лея и её товарищи по Сенату, ни генерал Додонна. Последний предположил, что имперцы после того, как затянут узел блокады, начнут высадку частей, чтобы взять штурмом Храм, где повстанцы нашли убежище. На вопрос, почему имперцы отказались от того, чтобы уничтожить Восстание одним ударом с безопасной орбиты — тут Соло припомнил тот самый приказ «База Дельта Ноль» — Додонна лишь развёл руками.

— Возможно, у них нет точных координат этого храма, возможно, они хотят захватить нас живыми, по возможности. Возможно, они преследуют свои цели, о которых мы не знаем.

— Разведка не доложила? — мрачно пошутил Соло.

— Пока не знаем, — поправился Додонна, улыбнувшись в бороду.

— Вы все — безумцы! — Соло встал со стула. — Надо было убираться с этого шарика, пока ещё оставалась такая возможность.

С этими словами он вышел из зала, где проходило совещание, бросив взгляд на Лею.

***

Теперь ни у кого на базе не было передышки.

Люк вставал засветло и ложился уже заполночь. 

Когда он уставал особенно сильно, к нему приходил Экзар. Каждый раз всё шло по одному сценарию: Люк засыпал на стуле или сидя на кровати, Экзар будил его покашливанием или лёгким прикосновением. Люк пытался поужинать под присмотром друга, потом ложился в его компании. Дальше поцелуев и объятий дело не шло, хотя Люк ловил себя на мысли, что не против чего-то большего. Сказать прямо или как-то намекнуть он почему-то стеснялся. Они разговаривали о разном минут десять-пятнадцать, иногда полчаса, если Люк не мог уснуть, но рано или поздно он засыпал и сам не замечал — как. Утром он всегда просыпался один — Экзар умудрялся уйти раньше, не разбудив его. Каждый раз Люку было немного грустно. Однажды он спросил Экзара, почему тот сбегает, на что Экзар как-то отшутился, что у него много работы, которая сама себя не сделает.

Так продолжалось несколько недель, пока в один прекрасный день всё не пошло наперекосяк.

Сначала не вернулся патруль — они попали в древнюю ловушку или имперскую засаду, из-за сильных помех сложно было разобрать, что именно случилось. Для выяснения обстоятельств на помощь отправили пару Z-95. Люк тоже хотел отправиться на выручку на своём «Инкоме», но генерал Додонна лично запретил ему полёты до особого распоряжения. Скрепя сердце Люк остался на базе. Генерал же прочитал ему лекцию о том, что командир обязан думать, а не бросаться на выручку всем подряд, как бы ни хотелось.

К обеду вернулся лишь один «Головорез», изрядно потрёпанный. Измученный пилот упал на руки техников. Они потащили было его к врачам, но он нашёл в себе силы доложить Додонне об обнаруженном. Вкратце — там действительно древние укрепления и действительно имперцы. Последние каким-то образом сумели сделать так, что всё ещё работавшие охранные системы приняли их за своих. Генерал задумчиво покивал и приказал Люку снять разведывательный модуль «Головореза» и внимательно изучить данные.

Когда Люк спустился в ангар, истребитель уже отогнали в ремонтный бокс.

Проходя вдоль машин, он краем глаза заметил до боли знакомую фигуру. Он даже остановился, вернулся на несколько шагов назад, потёр глаза. Наваждение не прошло. Перед одним из Т-65 сидел на корточках Биггс и что-то объяснял астромеху. Люк слишком хорошо помнил эту чёрную густую шевелюру, широкие плечи, характерный жест рукой. Забыв о том, зачем ему надо в ремонтный бокс, Люк подбежал к тому, кто сидел перед истребителем, присел рядом, хлопнул по плечу.

— Биггс, это ты? Ты не представляешь...

Мужчина обернулся, и Люк почувствовал себя так, словно налетел на стену на полной скорости — у него было другое, совершенно незнакомое лицо. Холодные тёмно-серые глаза, зачесанные назад волосы, а не непослушная чёлка, старый рваный шрам, рассекающий правую бровь, и ни следа растительности на лице. Незнакомец был гладко выбрит.

— Простите, — пробормотал Люк, отшатнулся и, потеряв равновесие, сел на пол.

Он никогда так не обманывался. Наверно, усталость брала своё.

— Ничего, — сказал незнакомец. — Я в самом деле не Биггс Дарклайтер.

— Но нас иногда путали. Со спины. А ты — Люк Скайуокер. Привет.

— Привет, — машинально отозвался Люк. — Но раньше я тебя не видел...

— Так я не техник, а «ледоруб».

— Ты тоже занимаешься разведмодулем? — зачем-то спросил Люк.

Незнакомец помолчал, словно размышляя над вопросом, потом кивнул.

— Да. Тебе нужна помощь?

— Генерал Додонна приказал снять его и изучить данные.

— Хорошо, я тебе помогу. Кстати, меня зовут Айвен.

Он вытер руки ветошью, отбросил её в сторону, встал.

Вдвоём они вытащили модуль из носовой части машины и отнесли на верстак, где подключили его к компьютеру, причем Айвен незаметно перепоручил всю работу Люку. Люк даже засомневался в том, что его новый знакомый «ледоруб», так неуверенно он обращался с блоком. Когда появились изображения, Айвен снова удивил Люка, сходу определив, где находятся оборонительные рубежи имперцев, тут же набросал схемы укреплений и подходы к ним. Люк удрученно смотрел, как он быстро и уверенно разбирался с тем, что успел заснять разведчик. Это была работа профессионала с годами опыта за плечами. Ему надо много и долго учиться, чтобы достичь такого уровня, а времени катастрофически не хватает. Имперцы не будут ждать, пока он выучится.

— Айвен, думаю, будет лучше, если ты расскажешь генералу Додонне, — не выдержал он.

— Но я простой техник, а ты — командир, — возразил тот.

— Да какой я командир, — махнул рукой Люк. — Дроидами на ферме командовал.

На такое откровение Айвен улыбнулся.

— Все когда-то начинали.

К генералу они отправились вместе. Додонна вопросительно поднял бровь, увидев, что Люк явился в компании рядового техника. Доклад, правда, начал Люк, а техник время от времени вставлял дополнения или поправлял его. Генерал слушал молча, после доклада поблагодарил их и попросил изложить всё в письменном виде. 

Весь оставшийся день Люк потратил на то, чтобы выполнить просьбу — или всё-таки приказ — Додонны. Айвен помогал, когда у него появлялась свободная минута. 

— Без тебя я бы убил дня два или даже три, — признался Люк, когда злополучный отчет был отправлен по адресу.

— Ничего, научишься, — с улыбкой ответил Айвен.

— Я надеюсь. Спасибо, Биггс... ой! Прости.

— Вы были друзьями?

— Да. С детства.

— Вот как.

— Да. Ладно, я пойду. Спасибо за помощь.

— Обращайся. Всегда рад помочь.

Уже выходя из ангара, Люк оглянулся. Айвен стоял к нему спиной и разговаривал с каким-то салластианцем. Сходство с Биггсом было настолько сильным, что у Люка защемило в груди. Когда-нибудь он смирится с потерей, образ Биггса не будет маячить перед глазами, появляться в самый неподходящий момент. Когда-нибудь он забудет...

Люк со злостью ударил кулаком по стене. Он не хотел забывать.

***

В этот раз Экзар не пришел. Не появлялся он и в следующие дни. Люк не находил себе места и даже запросил списки погибших, пропавших и раненых — преимущество офицерского звания оказалось полезным. В списках не было никого, кто носил бы такое имя или фамилию или что-то похожее. Люк успокоился и убедил себя, что у Экзара просто много дел, потому он и пропал.

У Леи много дел было всегда, Люк нередко задавался вопросом — когда же она спит? Хан тоже исчез, но не бесследно, а по секретному заданию генерала Додонны. Сам генерал очень надеялся, что контрабандист сумеет найти нужные подходы и вернется с ценной информацией. Больше ни у кого нет подходящих знакомств и таланта убалтывать всех подряд — поделился Додонна соображениями, по которым он привлек Хана к заданию. По его итогам появится задание и для Люка, поэтому сейчас он должен посвятить всё свое время эскадрилье, но и не забывать о других порученных ему делах. 

Разбудило Люка стойкое ощущение, что он не один. Такое ощущение появлялось ещё в детстве, когда Люку казалось, что за ним пришёл кто-то злой, чтобы увести в пустыню и выпить его жизнь. Страшный пришелец прячется в тёмном углу и ждет, пока Люк заснет... Он включал настольную лампу на полную мощность, потом верхний свет — так научил его дядя — и все страхи исчезали. Можно было кинуть сапог или что-нибудь, что попадет под руку — агрессивные действия тоже пугали пришельца, и он сбегал до следующего раза.

Приоткрыв один глаз, он увидел темную фигуру, которая склонилась над ним. Волна страха накатила так неожиданно и стремительно, что Люк замер на кровати, не дыша и не шевелясь. Кто-то снова пришёл за ним.

— Люк, ты что? — неожиданно спросила фигура.

— Экзар?

— На тебе лица нет...

Люк рывком сел, чувствуя, как страх нехотя уходит, не желая отпускать. Тот, кто приходил к нему в детстве на Татуине, всё ещё прятался в тенях и ждал.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты остался, — прошептал он, обнимая Экзара. — Пожалуйста.

— Ты серьезно? — тихо спросил Экзар.

— Как никогда, — с жаром ответил Люк и поцеловал его.

***

Утром Люк проснулся от того, что рядом кто-то был. Кто-то большой и тёплый, кто занимал полкровати и поддерживал, чтобы он не свалился. Просыпаться не одному было приятно, странно и немного стыдно. Их с Биггсом взаимные ласки были детскими играми по сравнению с тем, что ему ночью показал Экзар. Дома, на Татуине, это вызвало бы осуждение, но сейчас Люку было всё равно.

Он открыл глаза и встретился взглядом с Экзаром. 

— Ты здесь.

— А где мне ещё быть? — удивился Экзар и улыбнулся в ответ сияющей улыбкой. — Давай вставай, а то опоздаем.

— Куда?

— Увидишь, — с таинственным видом сообщил Экзар. 

Они по очереди вытаскивали свою одежду из кучи на полу, причем Экзар всё время торопил Люка. В коридоре они едва не сбили с ног Трипио.

— Мастер Люк, то есть, прошу прощения, Люк, вы уже проснулись, это замечательно, принцесса просила... — затараторил он.

— Трипио, извини, я немного занят. Подожди меня.

— Полчаса, и он вернется, — пообещал Экзар, и они побежали дальше по коридору.

Лестница, по которой можно было подняться наверх, оказалась заперта, но Экзар вытащил из кармана отмычку и в два счёта справился с замком.

— Меня не остановят никакие преграды! — возвестил он и запрыгал вверх по ступеням. Когда они добрались до той самой площадки, Люк тяжело дышал.

— Нам сюда, — Экзар потянул его за руку в узкий проход. Как оказалось, за каменной панелью пряталась ещё одна лестница, круче и уже основной. Здесь было темно, слабый свет пробивался откуда-то сверху. Люк шёл почти наощупь, а вот Экзар поднимался быстро и уверенно, словно ходил тут много раз.

Лестница привела на самую вершину пирамиды. 

Экзар успел забраться на парапет и теперь стоял, раскинув руки в стороны. Ветер развевал его волосы, собранные в хвост

— Иди сюда, Люк! — крикнул он, не оборачиваясь. — Смотри!

— Куда смотреть?

— Туда! — Экзар помог забраться на парапет, обхватил одной рукой за пояс, указал куда-то на горизонт.

Там, куда он указывал, сквозь низкие рваные облака было видно синее рассветное небо. Облака клубились, бежали прочь, а потом их словно разрезала ослепительная золотая вспышка. Во все стороны побежали тонкие лучи. Один помчался к ним, ударился об основание пирамиды, поднялся вверх по каменной кладке и замер у их ног, освещая древнюю постройку. 

Золото поднималось из-за горизонта, заполняло собой небо, лес, накрывало горы вдалеке. Лишь вершина пирамиды оставалась темной, островком возвышаясь над рассветным морем, в котором утонули окрестности.

— Пришёл новый день! — рассмеялся Экзар. — Люк, это же прекрасно! 

Он подхватил Люка, закружил, смеясь. Люк не отрываясь смотрел в восторженные серые глаза, в которых отражалось золотое море рассветных джунглей, и снова тонул в них. Пока мир вокруг не покачнулся. Сердце на секунду замерло от пронзившего холодного ужаса, когда Люк осознал, что опоры под ногами нет, и они падают. 

— Оп! — со смешком выдохнул Экзар и моментально стал серьёзным, увидев, как побледнел Люк. — Люк, ты что?

— Мы могли упасть, — пробормотал Люк непослушными губами, только сейчас сообразив, что Экзар просто спрыгнул с ним с парапета обратно на площадку. 

— Нет. Никогда, — прошептал в ответ Экзар. — Я обещаю.

***

Экзар незаметно вошёл в жизнь Люка и прочно занял в ней своё место. 

Через несколько дней Люк обнаружил себя собирающим немногочисленные вещи, которые уместились в средних размеров сумку, для переезда. Новая комната, куда он перебрался, располагалась ближе к ангарам и командному центру. Она была гораздо просторнее, чем та келья, в которой Люк ютился до сих пор. В ней стояли две походные кровати, между ними две небольшие тумбочки. Нашлось место для вешалки с одеждой, душевой и даже стола. Но самое главное — в ней было гораздо суше и теплее. Никакого мха в углах, плесени под потолком и странных местных насекомых, которые опутывали любую еду тончайшей паутиной, стоило только оставить даже самый небольшой кусочек. Потолок, правда, был такой же низкий, зато не давил. Чувство тоски и безнадёжности, терзавшие Люка всё последнее время, отступило на задний план, притупилось.

Люк сидел на своей кровати, слушал болтовню техников, которые провели сюда освещение и линию связи. Наконец они ушли, и Люк стал раскладывать матрасы и постельное белье, которое взял на складе. Два комплекта, для себя и для Экзара. Последним штрихом он застелил обе кровати кусками старого гобеленового полотна, увиденного на «Соколе». Хан удивился, на кой Люку понадобилось пыльное трухлявое тряпье, и отдал со словами, что вот никак руки не доходили выкинуть, так что он очень благодарен Люку за попытку расхламления его корабля. В качестве бонуса Соло вручил небольшую подушку с ярким, аляповатым чехлом. Подушка эта прекрасно вписалась в интерьер новой комнаты — кричащее пятно на фоне каменных стен.

Ещё одну подушку принёс Экзар. Она была больше, с роскошной, но полинялой от времени вышивкой, с длинными золотистыми кистями на углах. От подушки пахло пряными травами и пылью. Её решили беречь для гостей.

Личных вещей у Экзара оказалось немногим больше, чем у Люка. Он быстро распихал всё имущество по подкроватным ящикам и вытянулся сверху покрывала.

Люк же никуда не торопился. Он рассматривал то немногое, что у него осталось от прошлой жизни. Как давно это было — Татуин, мирная размеренная жизнь на ферме, мечты об Академии, посиделки с друзьями...

— Ты не говорил, что у тебя есть меч.

Удивленный голос Экзара вернул его в настоящее время.

— Твой?

Люк взял в руки подарок Бена, грустно улыбнулся.

— Нет, это моего отца. Всё, что от него осталось.

— Понимаю, — сочувственно протянул Экзар и тут же с интересом спросил: — Ты умеешь с ним обращаться?

— Бен начал учить, но...

— Но погиб, отдав свою жизнь за тебя. Ты бы хотел научиться?

— Ещё спрашиваешь! Конечно, хотел бы. Да где найти того, кто согласится...

С этими словами Люк вздохнул и спрятал световой меч обратно в сумку.

— А ты хотел бы научиться сам? — спросил он Экзара.

Прежде чем ответить, Экзар встал, выглянул в коридор и закрыл дверь.

— Есть некоторые вещи, о которых не следует знать посторонним, — сказал он с таинственным видом, садясь на корточки перед кроватью. — Например, об этом.

Он подмигнул Люку и вытащил из-под кровати рукоять меча. Она была другой формы, длиннее, чем у Люка или у Бена, с красивой гравировкой.

— У тебя тоже есть световой меч? — не поверил глазам Люк.

Экзар улыбнулся, вместо ответа вытянул руку перед собой. Из рукояти с двух сторон с характерным гудением вырвались два синих клинка. Экзар крутанул оружие перед собой, аккуратно описал им полукруг над головой, перекинул в другую руку. А потом клинки погасли.

— Ты — рыцарь-джедай? — восхищенно прошептал Люк.

— Ну... да, — после паузы кивнул Экзар. — В некотором роде. Если ты действительно хочешь — я могу научить тебя.

Люк печально вздохнул.

— Я, конечно, хочу, но у меня совсем нет времени из-за обязанностей командира и блокады... Может быть, когда мы выберемся, я буду посвободнее, чем сейчас.

Экзар покачал головой:

— Нет, Люк, это не дело. Если ты хочешь чем-то заниматься, то начни прямо сейчас, не откладывая на потом, потому что потом никогда не наступит. У тебя всегда будут дела и обязанности, от которых ты не сможешь избавиться и которые поглотят всё твоё время. Так что либо сейчас, либо никогда.

— Даже не дашь времени подумать?

— Нет, — без тени улыбки ответил Экзар. — Решай прямо сейчас.

— Хорошо, я согласен начать прямо сейчас, — кивнул Люк. Ему показалось, что он только что подписал какой-то договор, всех условий которого не знает.

— Эй, расслабься, — неожиданно улыбнулся Экзар. — Если ты поймешь, что это всё — не твоё, ты всегда можешь отказаться. Я же не покупаю тебя в пожизненное владение. Итак, расскажи, что ты уже знаешь.

Люк почесал в затылке.

— Я, ну это, ну, я вообще до недавнего времени ничего не знал ни про Силу, ни про джедаев. Мне Бен рассказал.

— Что же он тебе рассказал?

— Да, в общем-то, немного. Сказал, что я должен постичь пути Силы.

— И всё?

— Ещё начал тренировать меня.

— Как?

— Дал мне шлем с чёрным визором и сказал, чтобы я пытался отбить выстрелы тренировочного дроида. Объяснял, что я должен делать и чувствовать, чтобы у меня получилось. А потом мы прилетели на «Звезду Смерти».

— И всё? — снова спросил Экзар.

— Всё, — кивнул Люк.

— Это просто замечательно, — отозвался Экзар. В его серых глазах вспыхнуло жёлтое пламя и тут же погасло. — То есть твой Бен тебе не рассказывал ни о природе Силы, ни о том, кто такие джедаи, ни с чего всё началось?

— Он сказал, что джедаи тысячи поколений охраняли мир и справедливость в этой Галактике, пока не появилась Империя.

Экзар потер лицо ладонями, пригладил волосы назад, отчего татуировка на лбу стала отчётливо видна в искусственном освещении их комнаты.

— Я в восторге от твоего Бена, — сообщил он. — Ну ладно. Начнем с начала.

— Но это в самом деле всё, чему он меня научил! — воскликнул Люк.

— Нет, мы начнем с самого начала. Итак, Люк, давным-давно, в нашей галактике появилась жизнь, местами даже разумная, но это не точно. Некоторые представители этой жизни были удачливее своих соплеменников, реже болели, реже ошибались в решениях, могли предсказывать события будущего — всё то, что рассказывается в древних сказках и легендах. Удивительно, но совершенно разные расы в противоположных концах галактики рассказывали своим детям похожие сказки с похожими персонажами, у которых был практически один и тот же набор способностей и умений, выделяющих их из общей массы обывателей. Время шло, эти особенные индивидуумы стали собираться вместе, учиться, закреплять свои навыки и передавать знания новеньким. Но до ордена джедаев всё равно было ещё далеко, пока тридцать шесть тысяч лет назад корабли таинственной расы, о которой мало что известно, не привезли таких особенных людей — и не только людей — на планету в самом центре галактики.

— Что за планета?

— Тайтон.

— Никогда не слышал о такой. Она точно есть на картах?

— Запомни, Люк, карты не всегда отражают реальное положение вещей.

— А что было дальше? После того, как все собрались на этом Тайтоне?

— Я расскажу, только коротко, тридцать шесть тысяч лет истории, как-никак, и только то, что точно известно.

Экзар сел на своей кровати, скрестив ноги, и начал рассказ. Люку было очень интересно — такую историю ему в школе не рассказывали. А потом, на самом интересном месте, Экзар объявил, что время позднее и пора спать.

Люк со вздохом согласился, что пора.

Утром Экзар разбудил Люка ещё до рассвета и, не слушая никаких отговорок и возражений, потащил на вершину храма.

— Давай, Люк, шевелись. Сила — это замечательно, но у джедая должна быть и хорошая физическая подготовка, — вещал он, прыгая по лестнице через ступеньку. — Поэтому твоё утро должно начинаться с зарядки, медитации и завтрака.

— Завтрак обязательно? — тяжело дыша, спросил Люк. Он, как и многие, не любил завтракать — не было аппетита по утрам. Даже чай с бутербродом не лез.

— Обязательно! Потому что потом у тебя не будет времени на обед или даже перекус на ходу.

В отличие от Люка, дыхание у Экзара было ровным, словно он не бежал вверх в полутьме, а чинно прогуливался в парке.

Когда они добежали на ту самую площадку на самом верху, у Люка дрожали ноги и подгибались колени. Экзар не дал ему ни секунды передышки. 

Зарядка мало отличалась от той, какую Люк привык делать дома на Татуине каждое утро, а вот медитация ему далась с трудом. Экзар же сказал, что это нормально, у всех начинающих плохо, или даже совсем не получается, но если посвящать этому несколько минут каждый день, то рано или поздно он научится. Что же касается лёгкой на первый взгляд зарядки, то пусть Люк заранее не обольщается. Это именно зарядка, она нужна, чтобы проснуться окончательно и настроить на рабочий лад. Настоящая физическая подготовка будет позже, например, сегодня после обеденной планёрки.

Через несколько дней Люк возненавидел Экзара. За утренние, ни свет, ни заря, побудки, за забег по лестнице вверх без остановок, за ту самую утреннюю зарядку невзирая на погоду, за обязательные перерывы «на спортзал», два раза в день по сорок пять минут. Хорошо, что свои лекции Экзар читал перед сном. Люк злился, а Экзар в ответ лишь смеялся и предлагал Люку признать, что он не готов стать джедаем — силёнок не хватает. Слова Экзара приводили Люка в бешенство. Тот всё видел и в насмешку предлагал попробовать настучать ему по лицу, спустить пар, так сказать. 

Люк держался до последнего, пока не сорвался. Был тяжелый вылет, они потеряли машину — пилот успел катапультироваться, и его искали в джунглях несколько часов. 

После справедливого разноса от генерала Люку хотелось лишь забраться в душ, а потом лечь спать. Экзар со своими шуточками и напоминаниями о том, что путь джедая сложен, тернист и не каждому под силу пройти его до конца, попался под горячую руку.

Люк драться умел и даже любил. В Анкорхеде их троица — он, Биггс и Дженек — получила прозвище «горячие головы» не только за полёты в каньонах, но и за драки. С ними предпочитали не связываться лишний раз. 

Люк уронил шлем на кровать, оглянулся на нахально ухмыляющегося Экзара и без замаха ударил его. Точнее, попытался. Экзар мягко парировал удар, а в следующую секунду Люк осознал, что лежит на кровати лицом вниз с вывернутой за спиной рукой. Он дёрнулся, зашипел от острой боли в руке, а потом его отпустили.

— Да, всё действительно так печально, как я и думал. Значит, будем заниматься и рукопашкой три раза в неделю, — радостно объявил Экзар.

Когда он успел отойти и сесть на свою кровать, Люк не заметил.

— Да, конечно, — хмуро ответил Люк, потирая плечо. — Но сегодня я буду спать.

Жизнерадостная до отвращения улыбка сползла с лица Экзара.

— Ты в порядке? — только и спросил он.

— Да, в порядке.

— Врёшь!

— Нет.

— Я же вижу, что что-то случилось. Извини, я был не прав со своими шутками. Тяжелый вылет?

Люк молча кивнул.

— Тогда сегодня отдыхаем, — согласился Экзар. — Но рукопашкой будем заниматься все равно, и это не обсуждается.

Перед тем как уснуть, Люк думал, куда впихнуть ещё тренировки, которые придумал Экзар, в и без того плотный график. Не придумав ничего путного, он провалился в сон.

Прошло ещё несколько дней, и Люк внезапно осознал, что добегает на самый верх пирамиды без одышки и желания упасть и умереть. Он стал внимательнее и уже не засыпал на планёрках и совещаниях, ему стало проще переключаться с одной задачи на другую, а ещё он почти перестал злиться, когда Хан пытался ухаживать за Леей. Дело было даже не в Экзаре. Люк как-то для себя понял, что обижаться на то, что кто-то кому-то нравится, глупо, и даже на то, что кто-то пытается ухаживать за тем, кто тебе нравится — тоже глупо обижаться. Дело было даже не в том, что Лея — принцесса, а он — простой парень с фермы, у которого за душой ничего нет, а в чём-то таком, что Люк интуитивно понимал, но пока что не мог толком объяснить себе. Правда, при взгляде на Айвена почему-то болезненно сжималось в груди. Этот Айвен как раз негромко спорил с Додонной по тактическим вопросам. Люк отвлекся и пропустил, как Додонна обращается уже к нему.

— Простите, генерал, — смутился Люк, вешая деку на пояс.

Додонна чуть нахмурился, но никак не стал комментировать оплошность Люка. Вместо этого он сказал:

— Я слышал, ты каждый день занимаешься в спортзале...

— Пытаюсь каждый день, не всегда получается.

— Это хорошее начинание, Скайуокер. Всем пилотам необходимо держать себя в форме. Думаю, к твоим занятиям надо привлечь и остальных членов эскадрильи.

— Я поговорю со своим другом, если он согласится... — неуверенно ответил Люк.

— Поговори. Для него же будет лучше, если он согласится.

Вечером Люк передал Экзару неожиданное пожелание Додонны. Экзар в ответ чему-то посмеялся и согласился — для него не было особой разницы, сколько учеников занимается в спортзале, один или десять. 

*** 

На самой вершине храма, освещаемой лишь слабым светом звёзд, сидели двое.

— Значит, ты всё-таки взял его в ученики.

— Почему нет? У него очень большой потенциал. Почти как у нас. Знаешь, а ведь я бы мог учить и тебя.

— Мог бы, но не срослось. Ты почему-то помер, когда мне было два года. Нехорошо с твоей стороны, великий Экзар Кун.

— Да, великий. Тебе завидно?

— Завидно? Вот ещё. Мне хватает своих... подвигов. Значит, мальчишка тебе нравится.

— Нравится, — не стал отрицать Экзар. — Он совершенно искренний во всём, что делает, и абсолютно не испорчен никакими догмами и ограничениями. Можно лепить из него всё, что угодно.

— Не испорчен догмами? Ой ли. Он же ненавидит эту очередную Империю и пылко предан так называемому Сопротивлению, потому что они поманили его красивыми разговорами о всеобщем добре и справедливости, которые надо восстановить.

— Это пока он с ними. Желание причинять всем справедливость тоже можно использовать в своих целях, тебе ли этого не знать, Реван.

— Только не разрушь его прекрасные иллюзии, он тебе этого не простит.

— Я буду очень осторожен. Я учёл свои прошлые ошибки и постараюсь не повторить их.

— И наделаешь новые, — усмехнулся Реван, вытащил из кармана куртки флягу и сделал глоток.

— Ну уж нет, на этот раз я не ошибусь, — отрезал Экзар, чем вызвал новый смешок Ревана. — А ты что собираешься делать здесь? Больше подходящих кандидатур в ученики поблизости не видно.

— Для начала я попытаюсь выбраться с этой планеты, она мне надоела. Потом легализоваться, разобраться в текущей обстановке... и посмотрим, что будет дальше.

В темноте не было видно хищной улыбки Ревана, но Экзар её почувствовал и поёжился от неприятного ощущения.

— Познакомлюсь с тем гением, который считает, что может уничтожать планеты.

— Я так понял, он погиб вместе с этой станцией. 

— Погиб, но кто принял решение — вот что мне интересно. Мне в своё время хватило Вишейта с его безумными планами.

— Ты хочешь остановить его? 

— Это просто неприятно, — поморщился Реван, сделав ещё один глоток. — Чувствовать уничтожение планеты и всего живого на ней. 

— Возможно, но без этой жертвы мы бы не воплотились.

— Возможно, ты прав. Хочешь сказать, что Сила призвала нас для того, чтобы мы восстановили справедливость?

Экзар громко расхохотался.

— На мой взгляд, справедливость восстановлена. Одна планета, одна боевая станция. Адекватный размен, ты не находишь?

— Может быть, — подозрительно легко согласился Реван. — Я не слишком силён в верных толкованиях задумок Силы.

— Я вот только одного не понимаю — как тебе удалось вернуться?

— Когда проворачиваешь такой трюк не в первый раз, оно проще. Ты знаешь, что и как, и уже не надо бурного секса всю ночь, сначала в чьем-то воображении, а потом и физически, чтобы обрести вновь своё тело.

— Мальчишка сам захотел!

— Конечно, сам, — снова легко согласился Реван. — Но с чьей подсказки, о великий Экзар, совращавший юных, неокрепших умом джедаев?

— Ну совращал. На Темную сторону. И что? Секс тоже неплохой вариант, чтобы получить достаточно силы для воплощения. Или мне надо было устроить кровавый ритуал с жертвоприношениями, чтобы воплотиться?

— Тем более, что в твоём призрачном состоянии это было бы несколько проблематично.

— Я бы мог внушить всем безумие, чтобы они убили друг друга, — пожал плечами Экзар.

— Но секс проще, — согласился Реван.

— Тебе завидно?

— Он не в моём вкусе. Я безнадёжно гетеросексуален, — развел руками Реван и приложился к фляжке в очередной раз. — И вообще, ты уже спрашивал.

— Что спрашивал?

— Завидно ли мне. Нет, мне не завидно, просто прими как данность, что не все восхищаются тобой и твоими делами.

— Вот как, — прошипел Экзар сквозь стиснутые зубы. 

— Я просто не признаю авторитеты, — весело сказал Реван. — Наверно, в этом моя беда. Извини, если обидел.

— Айвен — это твоё настоящее имя? — сменил тему Экзар.

— Под этими именем я поступал в Орден.

— Значит, не настоящее.

— Там, где я родился, бытовало суеверное понятие, что если кто-то узнает твоё истинное имя, то обретёт власть над тобой. Не то чтобы я в это верил, но неспроста же возникло такое поверие.

— Дай ему имя — привяжи его к себе.

— Как-то так. У вас тоже такое было?

— Отголоски. Так значит, Айвен. А почему?

— Да как тебе сказать. Когда я был мелкий, был популярен один приключенческий сериал, и главного героя звали Айвен. Он был охотником за сокровищами, а я очень хотел быть похожим на него. Потому проблемы, как назваться, не возникло. Айвен Барка. Фамилия в честь знаменитого полководца древности.

— Что-то я такое припоминаю. И как, много сокровищ ты нашел?

— Много. Больше, чем хотелось бы. И всё потерял.

— Зачем призракам сокровища?

— На них можно приманивать жертвы.

— Что-то немного жертв приманилось на мои сокровища. Послушай, у меня к тебе просьба. Надеюсь, она не оскорбит тебя...

— Я уже заинтригован, чем меня можно оскорбить.

— Да вот... — Экзар замялся, не зная, как озвучить свою просьбу. — Люк, конечно, мальчик хороший, талантливый, но до настоящего мастера боя ему очень и очень далеко. С достойными соперниками тут, как я понял, очень тяжело. Так вот, не мог бы ты оказать мне честь поединком?

— Подраться хочешь? — участливо спросил Реван, пряча фляжку.

— Хочу, — признался Экзар. — Тут же не с кем, все навыки скоро растеряю. Только ты и остался.

— Да я всегда рад набить собрату по ордену морду в честной драке.

— Это мы ещё посмотрим, кто кому морду набьёт!

— Сидел бы ты дома, дедушка!

— Молчи, юнец! Молоко на губах не обсохло, а всё туда же — старших учить.

Они встали друг напротив друга в невидимом круге, поприветствовали друг друга привычным салютом. 

Через секунду двойной меч с синими клинками отразил удары алого и фиолетового мечей...

***

Люк как раз закончил тренировку, когда его срочно вызвали к генералу. Он быстро переоделся и, на ходу застегивая комбинезон, почти бегом шёл по коридорам, гадая, что же случилось на этот раз.

В высеченной в скале келье, которую Додонна превратил в свой кабинет, сидел Хан. 

— Ты вернулся? — с порога обрадовался Люк. — Прошу прощения, генерал. Я пришел по вашей просьбе.

— Вернулся, — вяло кивнул Соло.

Он небрежно развалился на стуле, поигрывая цепочкой со связкой шариков, а Додонна совершенно не обращал внимания на вопиющее нарушение. Он читал деку Соло.

— Присаживайся, Скайуокер, — кивнул генерал на свободный стул и снова вернулся к тексту.

Люк сел, улыбнулся Хану — он успел соскучиться по нему. Хан устало улыбнулся в ответ. Он был бледен, с тёмными пятнами под глазами и ввалившимися щеками. 

— Где ты был? — шепотом спросил встревоженный Люк.

— Потом, — отозвался Соло.

— Это действительно интересно, — Додонна закончил чтение, вернул деку Соло. — И насколько можно доверять вашему знакомому?

Хан развел руками.

— В пределах разумного — можно. Он такой же любитель лёгкой наживы, как и я, сэр.

— То есть, информацию надо проверять.

— Надо, — согласился Соло. — Но это уже не ко мне. Я своё дело сделал. И даже больше.

— Вы хотите награды?

— Я хочу убраться с этого шарика как можно быстрее, — мрачно буркнул Соло. — А вы сидите и гизок считаете.

— Мы уже обсуждали это, Соло, — нахмурился Додонна. — Можете быть свободны.

Хан встал со стула, шутливо отсалютовал и вышел.

Додонна проводил его задумчивым взглядом, поскрёб бороду.

— После нашего разговора, Скайуокер, обратитесь к Соло за деталями того, о чем мне он только что доложил. Он в курсе. Сейчас о главном. Вам необходимо отобрать среди персонала базы кандидатов на обучение пилотированию истребителей Т-65, из расчёта на две эскадрильи. Я понимаю, что за такой небольшой промежуток времени сложно найти подходящих кандидатов, но вы постарайтесь. Надеюсь, не стоит напоминать, что предпочтение нужно отдавать тем, у кого уже есть опыт, в том числе и боевых вылетов.

На этих словах Люк тихонько вздохнул — найти тех, кто подходил под требования генерала, было сложно. Все, у кого был мало-мальский опыт, уже летали.

— Я постараюсь, — кивнул он.

— Вы обязаны, Скайуокер. От вас зависит судьба нашей базы и, в конечном итоге, всего Восстания, — строго и значительно сказал генерал. — Капитан Соло выполнил свою часть работы, теперь дело за вами.

— Хан? — удивился Люк.

— Да, по своим каналам... — при этих словах генерал поморщился, ему не нравились связи с криминальным миром. — Он нашел тех, кто готов передать нам «Инкомы» Т-65.

— Но... как они окажутся здесь?

— Вот это вы и должны продумать — как преодолеть блокаду и доставить все истребители.

Генерал встал, давая понять, что разговор окончен.

Люк вышел в полной растерянности. Он не знал, с какой стороны подступиться к очередному заданию Додонны. Выбраться с Явина-4, скрываясь за скоплениями мусора, он мог. Даже Соло мог на своём «Соколе», несмотря на то, что фрахтовик был гораздо больше истребителя. Соло был опытным пилотом, если говорить откровенно, самым опытным на всей базе, и он знал имперские протоколы. Неудивительно, что генерал сумел его уговорить, убедить, уболтать, наобещать всего и побольше, лишь бы Соло согласился. Почесав в затылке, Люк пошел в ангар, где стоял «Сокол», посоветоваться с Ханом. Он сможет придумать, как можно незаметно протащить транспортник, набитый под завязку истребителями, через кольцо имперской блокады.

Чубакку было слышно уже на подходе. Кажется, вуки был чем-то недоволен. Люк разобрал лишь общий смысл — всё не так и всё плохо, но это было понятно и без перевода. Зычный рёв был очень убедителен и совершенно непонятен.

Как оказалось, техники ангара хотели отбуксировать фрахтовик ближе к стене, Чубакка же был активно против. Он ругался, размахивал руками, а его никто не понимал.

— Нет, мы не будем буксировать «Сокола».

Негромкий голос Соло услышали все. Чубакка обрадовался поддержке своего капитана, техники же разозлились.

— У нас приказ!

— Чей приказ? — спросил Люк, подходя ближе.

Кто-то назвал имя начальника инженерной службы.

— Я выясню это, — сказал Люк. — А пока оставьте корабль на месте.

— Правильно! Нам нужно провести все послеполётные процедуры, прочистить фильтры и заправиться, — подтвердил Хан. — А у вас шланги короткие, не дотянут до корабля, если отогнать его туда, куда вам хочется. «Тысячелетний Сокол» должен быть готов к старту в любой момент. Если вам что-то не нравится — обсудите это с генералом Додонной и принцессой Органа.

Решив, что проблема с техниками решена, Хан повернулся к Люку:

— Что ты хотел, малыш?

Люк всмотрелся в бледное, осунувшееся лицо Хана.

— Тебе надо отдохнуть, я зайду попозже.

— Надо. Но раз ты пришёл ко мне, значит, это важно. Проходи.

Чубакка напоследок рыкнул на зазевавшихся техников и последним поднялся на борт.

— Подозреваю, что ты пришёл по очередному заданию нашего военного лидера.

Хан упал в кресло, закинул ногу за ногу.

— Ты прав, и я не представляю, как можно протащить через блокаду и обломки от станции столько истребителей, сколько запланировал Додонна.

— Я тоже не представляю, — признался Хан. — Если бы были пилоты, можно было бы рискнуть и попытаться добраться своим ходом, правда, риск очень велик. Если загрузить их в транспортник, риск потерять всё и сразу ещё больше. Но я что-нибудь придумаю, не волнуйся. У меня свободного времени больше.

— Спасибо, Хан. У меня действительно голова разрывается от всех дел. Скажи, на что ещё намекал Додонна? Он сказал, что ты в курсе.

Хан потёр ладонями лицо.

— Ещё и это. В общем, дошли слухи, непроверенные, что на верфях Фондора проходит приёмо-сдаточные испытания новый разрушитель. Нет, не так, разрушитель нового класса. Он по своей огневой мощи превосходит всё, что когда-то было построено Империей, не считая, конечно, той круглой станции, которую ты так красиво грохнул. Говорят, испытания в завершающей стадии. Когда они закончатся, новый корабль присоединится к блокаде. Додонна считает, что с этим надо что-то делать.

— Но мы тут при чем?

— Мы, ты и я, можем пройти через кольцо блокады. «Сокол» вполне может привезти туда группу диверсантов во главе с тем краснорожим головорезом... зелтроном, забыл, как его звать, — добавил Хан, видя замешательство Люка. — Да, мне он тоже не нравится.

— Диверсия на Фондоре? Да это же неприступная крепость!

— Не крепость и не неприступная, но приятного мало. Никак не пойму, почему Додонна предпочитает сидеть здесь, в этом сыром, вонючем лесу, вместо того, чтобы по-тихому свалить! — Хан с досадой стукнул кулаком по подлокотнику кресла.

— Он говорит, что нет транспортников, способных забрать всех.

— Транспортники — не самая большая проблема, — отмахнулся Хан. — Ты не задумывался, сколько еды и воды осталось? 

— Нет. А что?

— Вот и никто не задумывался. Когда я спросил у Додонны, он сказал, что это не моя компетенция.

Хан снова потёр ладонями лицо.

— Слушай, старик относится к тебе с большей симпатией, намекни ему как-нибудь при случае, что хорошо бы вывезти отсюда всяких больных. А про эскадрилью и верфи мы что-нибудь придумаем. Я только высплюсь после всего.

Люк встал.

— Хорошо, Хан, как отдохнешь — заходи ко мне сам, чтобы я тебя лишний раз не дёргал.

— Договорились, малыш.

Люк хлопнул по протянутой ладони, пожал Чубакке мощное запястье и ушёл.

Мысли были невесёлые. Если Хан прав в своих предположениях, то им действительно может угрожать голод. Умереть от голода в центре непроходимого леса — было в этом что-то сюрреалистичное. На Татуине Люк знал, как найти воду и где раздобыть еду, когда путешествуешь по пустыне. Явин, с его бескрайними джунглями, перемежающимися болотами, с буйством зелени прямо от порога и вездесущей живностью, был чужд и непонятен. Здесь было слишком шумно и неспокойно.

Вечером он пришёл первый — Экзар куда-то исчез и не сказал куда. Пока друг и учитель где-то гулял, Люк решил позаниматься делами рабочими.

Где взять тех, кто готов и, главное, сможет выучиться летать на «Инкомах»? Вот Чубакка сказал, что он не прочь, но, во-первых, он не поместится в кабине истребителя — колени будут за ушами, а во-вторых, он не может бросить Хана даже ради карьеры пилота. Кто-то, с кем разговаривал Люк, не подходил по физическим параметрам, как и вуки, кто-то был слишком занят своим делом и совершенно не желал переучиваться, были и такие, кто признался честно — летать боится. Заставлять силой Люк не мог, да и не хотел. В его представлении полёты были чем-то таким, чем можно было заниматься исключительно добровольно, по своему большому желанию.

Он читал списки, просматривал скупые характеристики, которые нехотя выдал офицер внутренней безопасности базы, и думал.

— Оп! Ты уже здесь!

— А, Экзар, привет, — отозвался Люк, не поднимая головы от деки.

— Что-то случилось?

Экзар сел перед ним на корточки, положил ему ладони на колени.

— Много чего. Прямо как из прорвавшегося мешка посыпалось. Додонна требует списки тех, кого можно учить на пилота Т-65, а никто не хочет или не признается.

— Я хочу! — объявил Экзар.

Люк положил деку экраном вниз на кровать.

— Ты серьёзно?

— Серьёзно. Если ты сомневаешься, у меня есть часы налёта и даже боевые вылеты.

— Ты не говорил.

— А ты не спрашивал.

— Да я даже не знаю, чего ты не умеешь! 

— Вышивать не умею, суп варить — вечно какое-то адское зелье получается, сантехникой тоже лучше не заниматься, — Экзар самодовольно ухмыльнулся, сел на пол, подогнув под себя одну ногу.

— Так ты согласен?

— Конечно! Это же интересно — освоить новую машину, узнать, на что она способна, — отозвался Экзар, гладя Люка по колену. — И спроси у Айвена. Думаю, он тоже согласится.

— Ты знаешь Айвена? — удивился Люк.

— Знаю, а что?

— Да его Додонна может не отпустить.

— Айвена — и не отпустить? — хохотнул Экзар. — Я бы на это посмотрел. Боюсь, у твоего генерала не найдется хороших аргументов заставить делать его то, что он не хочет.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Пересекались раньше, — неопределенно ответил Экзар. — Есть ещё несколько хороших кандидатов, я бы порекомендовал тебе поговорить с ними. И, Люк, будь понастойчивее, всё-таки дело серьезное, а не пикник какой-нибудь.

— Мне неудобно давить на кого-то, тем более, если он старше меня, — признался Люк.

— Неудобно штаны через голову надевать и на потолке сексом заниматься, — отрезал Экзар.

— А ты пробовал? — заинтересовался Люк.

— Что? Штаны через голову?

— Нет, секс на потолке.

— Знаешь, Люк, я, конечно, люблю разные эксперименты и новые впечатления, но вот это слишком... радикально даже для меня. Поэтому предлагаю заняться сексом по старинке, в кровати. Или в душевой, если ты хочешь.

— Прямо сейчас?

Люк наклонился, провел большим пальцем по губам Экзара.

— Ты против?

— А как же твоя лекция?

— Так можем совместить.

Экзар плавно поднялся с пола, Люк потянул его за руки на себя, усаживая на колени. Экзар провёл кончиками пальцев по его лицу, взъерошил волосы, прошептал:

— Мой красивый мальчик... тебе интересно, что было дальше? Так слушай.

***

Люку удалось набрать кандидатов, не без помощи со стороны Экзара и Айвена. Отбор прошли не все. Додонна похвалил за выполненное задание и напомнил, что приближается срок и надо что-то решать с доставкой машин. Люк ответил, что работает над этим и скоро представит генералу свои соображения. Генерал довольно кивнул, а Люк, едва закончилось очередное совещание, выбежал из зала — впервые он так откровенно соврал Додонне при всех. Соло занимался какими-то своими таинственными делами, а сам Люк ничего не смог придумать.

Уже вечером, когда они с Экзаром сидели в ангаре — Экзару было интересно учиться и летать, и ремонтировать истребители — его окликнул Хан:

— Малыш, есть дело, надо поговорить.

— Хорошо, мы сейчас закончим.

Хан был без верного Чубакки, но в компании Айвена.

— Можно и здесь, — решил Хан. — Нас же никто не услышит?

— Нет, все разбежались, — ответил за Люка Экзар.

Они сели под носом истребителя, Айвен вытащил деку.

— В общем, есть один вариант, мы с Ханом тут подумали и решили, что может получиться...

Экзар взял деку, прочитал, задумчиво посмотрел на Айвена.

— Рисковый вариант, но поэтому может и сработать.

— Узкое место — имперские транспондерные коды, — постучал пальцем по деке Соло. — Всё, что у меня было, уже успело устареть.

— Новые раздобыть никак? — поинтересовался Экзар.

— Деньги, время, немного удачи, — развел руками Соло.

— И деньги тут самое простое.

— Так где мы возьмем транспорт? — спросил Люк.

— Купим, наймем, угоним, попросим у адмирала Акбара, у него их много. Люк, ты справишься с транспортом?

— Не знаю, не уверен, — признался Люк.

— Значит, поведем мы, — решил Айвен, глядя на Экзара.

— Возьмем Арту, он поможет с кодами, — сказал Люк.

— Хорошая мысль.

— Кто поведет транспорт на конечном участке? — засомневался Хан.

— Я, — без тени сомнения сказал Экзар.

— Договорились, — ответил Айвен. — Идемте докладывать Додонне.

— Прямо сейчас? — изумился Люк.

— Конечно! — с видом человека, замышляющего шутку, сказал Экзар. — Вопрос-то срочный.

Адъютант генерала Додонны сильно удивился, когда увидел целую делегацию, а в её составе и контрабандиста Соло, с которым — адъютант это хорошо знал — генерал не ладил.

— К сожалению, генерал никого не принимает, — объявил он, встав перед дверью и скрестив руки на груди.

«Будь настойчивей!» — различил Люк свистящий шёпот на грани слышимости.

— Прошу прощения за беспокойство, но дело не терпит отлагательства, — весомо сказал Люк, внимательно глядя в глаза человеку. — Генерал давно ждёт этого сообщения.

— Проходите, — неуверенно протянул адъютант и неохотно отошёл в сторону, пропуская всю компанию.

Додонна изучал карту системы Явин, красными точками на ней были обозначены позиции имперских кораблей. Услышав шум за спиной, он недовольно обернулся.

— Добрый вечер, Скайуокер. Надеюсь, причина, побудившая вас всех вломиться ко мне, весома.

— Добрый вечер, генерал. Мы, это, в общем...

«Увереннее!» — над ухом снова раздался тот самый шёпот.

Люк кашлянул в кулак, расправил плечи.

— Генерал Додонна, у меня есть предложение, как организовать доставку истребителей на Явин. Есть некоторый риск, но я уверен, что мы справимся.

— Мы? — переспросил Додонна.

— Да. Я и добровольцы, которые согласились мне помочь, — Люк развел руками, показывая на сообщников. — Ещё будут Чубакка и мой астромех.

— Давайте подробнее, — поморщился Додонна.

Люк подключил деку к проектору и начал рассказывать. Иногда ему подсказывали то Айвен, то Экзар.

— Есть определенный риск. Я бы даже сказал, что он велик. — Додонна задумчиво почесал бороду, пристально посмотрел на Люка из-под кустистых бровей. — Это ваша идея, Скайуокер?

— Нет, генерал. Это предложили Айвен Барка и Экзар Кун, — с подкупающей искренностью ответил Люк. 

Додонна снова почесал бороду.

— Я должен подумать над вашим предложением. Вы свободны.

Адъютант проводил их насмешливо-сочувственным взглядом.

Уже в коридоре Люк почесал затылок.

— А если он не согласится?

— Согласится, куда денется, — Экзар хлопнул его по спине, подмигнул. — Вот увидишь, завтра с утра, до планёрки, вызовет тебя к себе.

— Выскажет свои ценные критические замечания, но в итоге согласится, — подтвердил Хан.

— Потому что это самый оптимальный вариант, который можно было придумать при имеющемся раскладе, — сказал Айвен. — Предлагаю идти спать.

Идея Айвена была принята с восторгом.

Сообщение, что генерал Додонна вызывает Люка к себе, пришло тогда, когда они с Экзаром бегом поднимались на вершину храма. Генерал уже знал, что Люк встаёт раньше остальных, значит, может решать рабочие задачи.

— Что будешь делать? — спросил Экзар в ответ на короткое, но ёмкое корреллианское ругательство, подхваченное у Антиллеса, и пояснения, что Додонна желает его видеть.

— Скажу правду — делал утреннюю разминку, не услышал сигнал вызова, — отмахнулся Люк. — Он бы ещё в три часа ночи написал.

— Тогда бы и я не понял, — согласился Экзар.

Экзар, Хан и Айвен были правы — Додонна вызывал Люка из-за придуманного ими плана, разнёс его в пух и прах, сказав, что даже курсанты-первогодки не сочиняют подобной чуши, но в итоге сказал, чтобы Люк и его команда готовились к операции. Транспорт им поручено найти на месте.

***

После нескольких неприятных часов, когда Хан проходил через кольцо блокады, пользуясь как укрытиями астероидными полями и обломками боевой станции, Люк пошёл спать. Он и Экзар решили, что возьмут тайм-аут в обучении. Конечно, Хан не будет задавать вопросов, он просто скажет что-нибудь ехидное и обидное, как тогда, когда они летели к Альдераану. Да они и сами не хотели лишнего внимания.

Планета, на которую они прилетели, пряталась где-то в Среднем кольце вдали от основных гипермаршрутов. Она была настолько незначительна, неинтересна и обыкновенна, что Люк никогда о ней не слышал. Правда, космопорт, где сел корабль Хана, был больше, выглядел современнее и гораздо чище, чем в Мос-Эйсли. Для удобства прибывающих, встречающих, пассажиров и частных перевозчиков всюду стояли указатели и информационные стенды. Даже имперские штурмовики в патрулях казались более приветливыми и вежливыми, чем на Татуине.

Рядом с космопортом раскинулась целая сеть магазинов, кафе, гостиниц и увеселительных заведений. Всё было яркое, ухоженное, а главное, нигде не было песка. Люк глазел по сторонам, открыв рот. Одно дело было видеть в голонете изображения городов на других планетах, другое — самому идти по вымощенному жёлтой каменной плиткой тротуару, ловить своё отражение в витринах, рассматривать вывески и рекламу.

Через три квартала Хан вызвал аэротакси, которое доставило их в неприметную гостиницу в спальном районе города. Она пряталась среди безликих однотипных многоэтажек с огромными окнами и открытыми балконами.

Номера в гостинице напоминали казарму. В одной большой комнате стояло двенадцать кроватей, отделенных друг от друга полупрозрачными перегородками в человеческий рост. Рядом с каждой кроватью — тумбочка. Почти все свободное пространство в центре комнаты занимал прямоугольный стол с лавками. У входа был небольшой хозблок с плитой, духовкой, посудомойкой и холодильником. Душевая пряталась за ширмой в противоположной части комнаты. Свет проникал через узкие прямоугольные окна под самым потолком. Его было совершенно недостаточно, потому в комнате постоянно горели небольшие лампы над каждой кроватью.

— Вот здесь мы и будем ждать нашего связного, — сказал Хан. — Он прибудет завтра вечером. Значит, отдыхаем, но ведём себя осторожно. Тебя, Люк, это касается в первую очередь. 

— А что я?

— Когда ты шёл по улицам, у тебя был классический вид деревенщины, впервые выбравшегося куда-то за пределы фермы, — безжалостно сказал Хан.

— Люк действительно в первый раз в таком месте, — вступился за него Экзар. — Но я присмотрю за ним. Никаких азартных игр, девочек и выпивки.

— Эй, я не говорил, что надо вести монашеский образ жизни! Можно развлекаться, но осторожно.

— Кроме казино, шлюх и попоек есть масса прекрасных способов развлечься, — улыбнулся в ответ Экзар.

— Например? — скептически спросил Хан.

— Мы пойдем в музей.

— В какой?

— В какой-нибудь. Город построен давно, тут должен быть какой-нибудь музей.

— Политехнический, — подсказал Айвен. — Он в трех кварталах отсюда, и там как раз выставка «Влияние корреллианской традиции кораблестроения на развитие малотоннажных кораблей». Есть постоянная экспозиция оружия и — Люк, тебе должно это понравиться — морских судов.

— Чего? — изумился Люк.

— Ты ему сначала море покажи, — хихикнул Экзар. — А потом про корабли рассказывай.

— Море? Здесь есть море?

— Технически это не море, а водохранилище, но местные жители называют его морем из-за огромных размеров, — ответил Хан. — Поехали, искупаемся.

Вечером Люк долго не мог уснуть. Он находился под впечатлением от увиденного. Вода, много воды, чудовищно много воды, до самого горизонта. Жизнь на Татуине приучила к тому, что открытые водоёмы — редкость на грани чуда, воду надо расходовать экономно и относиться к ней бережно, как к одному из величайших даров. Как относиться к такому количеству воды, которое он сегодня увидел, Люк не знал. Это не укладывалось в голове. 

Когда Люк наконец заснул, ему приснился странный сон, что весь песок Татуина постепенно превращается в воду, и вода покрывает всю планету. Там, где были города, посёлки и отдельные фермы, как та, на которой он жил с дядей Оуэном и тётей Беру, становились островами, и добраться до другого острова можно было лишь на странной конструкции, именуемой «лодкой».

Утром Люк по привычке проснулся ни свет ни заря, и они с Экзаром отправились на утреннюю пробежку. К удивлению Люка, к ним присоединился и Айвен. Хан же обозвал их придурками, повернулся на другой бок и для убедительности накрыл голову подушкой.

Связной, вопреки расчетам, объявился рано, сразу после завтрака. Это был лысый мужчина человеческой расы с уродливым кибернетическим протезом правой руки. Он выглядел как предприниматель, у которого дела идут ни шатко, ни валко, сверхприбылей не получает, но зарплату и налоги платит вовремя, и даже остаётся что-то для себя. Представился он господином Алемом. При виде целой делегации мужчина недовольно скривился: он договаривался, что будет один представитель, что встреча состоится в приличном месте, что ему заплатят вперед и наличными. Неизвестно, сколько бы ещё он выговаривал, угрожая разорвать сделку и уехать, если бы Хан и Айвен не поставили его на место. Люк даже не понял, почему этот важный бизнесмен, только что надувавший пухлые гладко выбритые щёки и рассуждавший о важности соблюдения договорённостей, стоял бледный, хватал посиневшими губами воздух и вытирал несвежим платком испарину с круглой головы, и почему обычно спокойный и невозмутимый Айвен смотрел на него с нескрываемым презрением, а Хан гаденько улыбался.

— Раз все разногласия устранены, можем ехать, — решил Хан.

Вопреки представлениям Люка, они ничего ниоткуда не похищали и не угоняли. Они просто поехали в промышленную зону города.

В большом крытом ангаре в два ряда стояли новенькие Т-65, как раз на две эскадрильи, как планировал Додонна. Пока Хан и Алем что-то обсуждали, Люк с восторгом ходил вдоль машин, касался пальцами крыльев, фюзеляжа. От них ещё пахло свежей краской, заводской смазкой и теми особенными запахами, которые бывают только у совершенно новой, никогда не использовавшейся техники. 

Все они были как на подбор красивы и совершенны — в глубине души Люк знал, что полюбил эти неприхотливые машинки за скорость, маневренность и надежность. Всё было прекрасно, кроме... Люк оглянулся и вернулся к истребителю, мимо которого только что прошёл. Было в нём что-то не совсем правильное, что-то, что Люк не мог сформулировать словами.

— Хан?

— Да, Люк.

— Я хотел бы осмотреть этот истребитель, — Люк ткнул пальцем в вызвавший у него подозрения «Инком».

— Что их осматривать, — поджал губы Алем. — Они все прошли ОТК на заводе.

— А вам жалко, да? — из-за плеча Люка с лучезарной улыбкой выглянул Айвен.

Мужчина поперхнулся.

— Да смотрите, если хотите, — бросил он. 

— Арту, идем!

Дроид весело прочирикал и покатился к истребителю.

Кабина была привычная и в то же время более удобная, чем в его истребителе. Много разных мелочей, на первый взгляд незаметных, неважных, но сильно облегчающих работу. 

Руки сами потянулись к нужным рычагам и тумблерам. 

Тем временем Арту устроился в гнезде и запустил диагностику, но Люк уже сам видел, что нет сигнала от левого нижнего орудия, для запуска двигателей на холостом ходу пришлось три раза подтверждать команду, вдобавок за спиной что-то тоненько, на грани слышимости, выло и похрустывало. Такого не должно было быть. Люк нахмурился.

На дисплее появились строчки с результатами диагностики. Люк прочитал и присвистнул. Истребитель, может, и взлетел бы, но не факт, что добрался бы туда, куда нужно.

— Ну что? — в кабину заглянул Айвен.

— Смотри сам, — хмуро сказал Люк, показывая на дисплей.

— Опаньки! — изумился Айвен, обернулся и спрыгнул с лесенки вниз.

— Эй, почтенный, подойдите-ка сюда! — позвал он Алема.

— Что такое?

— Ничего. Просто вы пытаетесь подсунуть нам бракованный товар.

Мужчина скривился, поднялся к кабине, посмотрел на дисплей.

— Это ваш астродроид бракованный, ничего не понимает, — бросил он.

Арту разразился гневной тирадой.

— Мой астромех нормальный, — разозлился Люк. — А вот вы врёте.

— Да как ты смеешь, юнец? — Алем упер руки в бока и гневно посмотрел на Люка, его толстые щёки покрылись багровыми пятнами и мелко дрожали.

Люк молча выпрыгнул из кабины, подошел к левому крылу и потянул за ствол нижней пушки. Ствол легко выскользнул из своего гнезда и оказался в руках Люка. 

— Я сейчас запихну тебе этот ствол по самые гланды через задний проход, — глухо пообещал Люк.

Алем побледнел, покрылся пятнами весь и отступил, угодив в объятия Хана.

— Кажется, нас пытаются надуть? — ласково спросил тот. 

— Я? Нет! Как вы могли такое подумать? — заверещал Алем. — Я честный бизнесмен!

— Люк, отдай, — Экзар мягко вытащил ствол из рук Люка, вставил его обратно. В серых глазах вспыхнули желтые огоньки и тут же погасли.

— Он... хуже джав, — выдохнул Люк. — Только те открыто торгуют хламом, а этот пытается всучить хлам под видом нового. Айвен! Я проверю все машины. Здесь есть возможность для проверочного полёта?

— Вы с ума сошли? Это же боевые истребители! Здесь нельзя на них летать!

— А меня это не интересует! Без проверки я не приму ни одну машину! — взвился Люк. — Хан, надеюсь, ты не перевел этому лживому мудаку деньги?

— Ещё нет, малыш. Он должен был получить их после того, как все птички окажутся на борту нашего транспортника.

— И я получу свои деньги, иначе у вас будут проблемы, повстанцы облезлые!

— Проблемы начнутся у тебя, красавчик, когда власти узнают, кому ты продал две дюжины истребителей «Инком», — тем же ласковым голосом сказал Хан. — Сделка-то нелегальная. И это ещё твои боссы не знают, как ты увёл на сторону их имущество. Так что я рекомендую тебе заткнуться и делать всё, что скажет этот малыш.

Хан кивнул на Люка.

— Отбуксируйте этот истребитель куда-нибудь в сторону, — указал Люк на машину за спиной. — А мы с Арту проверим остальные. Всё, что сможем, кроме полёта. Но полёт тоже состоится, иначе никаких денег вам не видать, господин Алем.

Подождав, пока астромех выберется из гнезда, Люк подошел к стоявшему рядом истребителю. На вопли Алема за спиной он не обращал внимания, стараясь сосредоточиться на предстоящем деле. Надо было убедить Додонну, чтобы он отпустил и Антиллеса — тот знает Т-65 гораздо лучше. Да что теперь вздыхать.

Забраться в кабину, закрыть фонарь, запустить бортовой компьютер, двигатели, вслушаться в их работу на холостом ходу, прочитать, что выдает самодиагностика, а что обнаружил астромех, и сожалеть, что нельзя проверить машину в полёте хотя бы в атмосфере, не говоря уже о гиперпрыжке. Из оставшихся истребителей ещё один оказался такой же негодный, как и первый, а в одном астромех обнаружил дефекты, которые можно было устранить на базе своими силами. Люк подумал и решил, что забрать этот истребитель можно, но за часть оговоренной цены.

Слушая вердикт Люка, Алем только что ядом не плевался. Выбора у него не было: или он соглашается с требованиями, или теряет всё. Хан же благоразумно не стал рассказывать, что других желающих продать нелегально военную технику пока не наблюдается.

Оставив Хана, Чубакку и Айвена обсуждать с господином бизнесменом планы на завтра, Люк поехал в гостиницу.

— Ты меня напугал, — признался Экзар, когда они сели в большой аэроавтобус.

— Чем? — удивился Люк.

— Обещанием запихнуть этому дельцу пушку по гланды.

— Я сам от себя не ожидал, веришь? — вздохнул Люк. — Просто представил, как кто-нибудь сядет в эту развалину, и меня такое зло взяло. А если бы это был ты? Или Айвен. Или Ведж. 

— Ты... испугался за меня? — осторожно спросил Экзар.

— Испугался... представил... а, давай не будем о грустном, это всё уже в прошлом. Вот же ж барыга душный.

Последние слова адресовались к уже господину Алему. Экзар улыбнулся в ответ и, не стесняясь любопытных и осуждающих взглядов соседей, обнял Люка одной рукой. Люк положил голову ему на плечо.

В гостиничной «казарме», как окрестил их номер Айвен, Экзар снова приобнял Люка со спины, сказал задумчиво:

— Айвен с Ханом вернутся поздно вечером, так что мы тут совсем одни.

— Не считая соседей за стенкой, — хихикнул Люк, разворачиваясь к Экзару лицом.

— А что тебе соседи?

— Так советы будут давать, — посетовал Люк, расстегивая его рубашку.

— А мы тихо. Постараемся.

***

Проникающий сквозь окна под потолком свет стал совсем тусклым, лампы, подстраиваясь под освещенность в «казарме», стали ярче. 

Люк лежал на кровати, положив руки под голову, и рассматривал паутинку трещин на потолке. Экзар ушёл, сказал, что ненадолго. Остальные ещё не приходили. 

Впервые за несколько недель Люк остался наедине со своими мыслями. Кто бы мог тогда подумать, чем закончится поиск сбежавшего астромеха и неожиданное нападение тускенов. Приключения, о которых он мечтал дома на ферме, оказались не так увлекательны, как ему грезилось. Да и не было приключений, кроме спасения принцессы Леи с огромной военной станции. Остальное было ежедневной рутиной, поглощающей всё время и затягивающей, как зыбучие пески, в чём-то даже более тяжелой и выматывающей, чем жизнь фермера. Возможно, дядя Оуэн знал, о чём говорил.

Люк закрыл глаза, и в памяти всплыл закат: два солнца, Тату-1 и Тату-2, медленно опускаются в вечернюю дымку, из пустыни ощутимо тянет холодом.

— Люк! — услышал он чей-то тихий знакомый голос. — Люк! Что ты наделал!

От неожиданности Люк сел на кровати. Только галлюцинаций ему не хватало. 

— Как ты мог! — повторил тот же голос, и Люк увидел перед входной дверью Бена. Тот был полупрозрачным, казалось, он парит над полом; фигуру окружало голубоватое свечение.

— Бен? — удивился Люк. — Откуда ты взялся? Я же видел, как ты погиб.

— Со смертью наш путь не заканчивается, — покачал головой Кеноби. — Но я не ожидал, что ты...

— Подожди, Бен, мне надо столько тебе рассказать! 

— Что ты наделал! — снова вздохнул Кеноби.

— Что? — удивился Люк.

— Ты не понимаешь?

— Нет! Что случилось?

— Как ты мог призвать в этот мир древнее зло?

— Какое зло? — искренне изумился Люк. — Я никого не призывал!

— Ты помог воплотиться в этом мире одному из самых опасных врагов Ордена Джедаев и той, Старой Республики. Тому, кто в неуёмной жажде власти посеял хаос в Галактике и вверг её в войну.

— Я? Бен, ты о чём? Я не понимаю! Какой враг ордена?

— Древний ситх, лорд Экзар Кун вернулся в этот мир после четырех тысяч лет заточения, а в Галактике и так не осталось джедаев, чтобы противостоять темной мощи Императора. Теперь она обречена.

— Экзар? Древний ситх? Он сам сказал, что джедай!

— О нет, Люк, ты ошибаешься. Он был джедаем, но пал на темную сторону, а ты своим безрассудством помог ему вернуться.

— В том, что был уничтожен Альдераан, тоже Люк виноват? — раздался от входной двери голос Экзара. Повесив куртку на вешалку, он подошёл ближе. Люк никогда не видел своего друга и учителя таким злым, сосредоточенным и даже страшным. Татуировка на лбу стала яркой и, как показалось Люку, пульсировала. 

— Экзар, это Бен. Он говорит, что ты древнее зло и ситх, — растерянно сказал Люк. — Это правда?

— Зависит от точки зрения, — усмехнулся Экзар. — Но я действительно древний, и последние четыре тысячи лет в самом деле существовал в призрачном состоянии, как твой друг Бен сейчас, пока не встретил тебя.

— Вот, он сам это признает, — обвиняюще сказал Кеноби.

— Правда, до этого ты взорвал гигантскую боевую станцию, где было больше миллиона человек персонала, а ещё раньше эта станция взорвала Альдераан, — сказал Экзар Люку, повернулся к Кеноби. — Итак, Люк виноват в том, что Империя взорвала Альдераан, или как?

— При чем здесь это? — нахмурился Кеноби.

— А при том, что без этих жертв у Люка ничего бы не получилось, — зло усмехнулся Экзар. — Как бы он ни старался. Его любовь стала лишь завершающим штрихом. Так что не надо вешать на мальчика свои ошибки и просчёты. На его месте мог оказаться и кто-нибудь другой.

— Хочешь сказать, что твой приход был предопределён? — едко спросил Кеноби.

— Не знаю, мне Сила на этот счёт ничего не сказала, просто предоставила шанс, и я им воспользовался. Как и ты. Или будешь сваливать всё на судьбу и предопределённость?

— У нас гости? А почему в таком непотребном виде?

В дверном проёме, облокотившись о косяк двери, стоял Айвен.

Призрак Кеноби развернулся к нему и ахнул:

— Не может быть!

— Почему не может? — усмехнулся Айвен. — Очень даже может.

— Бен, ты и его знаешь? — жалобно спросил Люк.

— Знаю, Люк. Это легендарный рыцарь-джедай Реван. Но как?

— Дарт Реван, — поправил его Айвен, входя в комнату. — Кажется, в ваши архивы вкралась небольшая ошибка.

— То есть как Дарт Реван?

— Каком, — хмуро сказал Айвен, сел на лавку. — Что происходит?

— Да вот явился первый учитель Люка и пытается внушить ему чувство вины за успешный боевой вылет, за моё воплощение и за всех погибших в этой галактике.

— Ты извращаешь суть моих слов, Экзар, — Кеноби вполне по-человечески сел на лавку напротив Айвена. — Успешный боевой вылет подорвал мощь Империи, и это хорошо, но Люк виноват в том, что...

Экзар грохнул кулаком по столу так, что пустая вазочка в центре подскочила.

— Люк ни в чём не виноват! Где ты был, возвышенная джедайская душа, когда он нуждался в тебе, в твоих советах и поддержке?

— Я пытался! — возразил Кеноби. — Но на спутнике Явина слишком сильна тёмная сторона.

— Это всего лишь жалкое оправдание твоего бездействия. Тёмная сторона — какой удобный аргумент. Но сейчас, когда тебе ничто не мешает, ты с порога стал бросаться обвинениями. Откуда Люк мог знать? Ему кто-то объяснял? Ты ему что-нибудь рассказал, кроме того, что тысячи поколений джедаев охраняли мир в этой галактике? Нет, ты вручил ему оружие, рассказал красивых сказок и просто бросил.

— Что, серьёзно, дал световой меч вот так вот сразу? — не поверил Айвен.

— Да, — хором сказали Люк, Экзар и Кеноби.

— Ну ты даёшь, — восхищенно сказал Айвен. — Прямо учитель года. Я свой первый тренировочный меч получил через три года после того, как пришёл в Орден.

— Я тоже, — кивнул Экзар. — Мастер Водо считал, что умение махать светящейся палочкой — не самое главное для джедая. Надо сначала научить основам.

Кеноби скрестил руки на полупрозрачной груди.

— С самого начала обучать техникам Тёмной стороны, ты это хочешь сказать?

— Это не ко мне, это к Марке Рагносу, — фырнкул Экзар. — Это он может показать путь ситха с самого начала, а я, как бы тебе не было дико это слышать, всё-таки был джедаем. И я не стал бы вручать световой меч тому, кто никогда не слышал про Силу.

— У меня не было времени, чтобы учить его всему, как положено.

— В самом деле? Ты жил на той же планете все двадцать лет, и у тебя не было времени? — изумился Экзар.

— Если бы я пытался учить его, то привлёк бы лишнее внимание. Империя бы забрала Люка.

— За четыре тысячи лет Татуин стал одним из региональных галактических центров? — спросил Айвен.

— Нет, Татуин это никому не нужная груда песка, — подал голос Люк.

— На Татуине есть имперский гарнизон, — строго сказал Кеноби. — Не стоило рисковать лишний раз.

— Если честно, я в самом деле восхищен тобой, о правильный джедай, сохранивший верность своему Ордену, — вздохнул Экзар. — Двадцать лет ты сидел на попе ровно и ничего не делал, чтобы лишний раз не спалиться, а потом тебя укусила жареная гизка, и ты вспомнил, что мальчика надо обучать. Даже меч отца нашел и вручил. Нет, я верю, что ты искренне желаешь добра Люку и действительно хотел его научить всему, что знал, но опасаюсь, что от такого обучения Люк если и не сбежит от тебя на эту самую тёмную сторону, которой ты его пугаешь к месту и не к месту, то гарантированно набьёт шишек на каждой кочке.

— Ты настолько самонадеян, что думаешь, будто можешь учить? — едко спросил Кеноби. — Улика ты тоже учил, и чем это закончилось?

Экзар зло прищурился, его глаза пожелтели.

— Может, из меня и плохой учитель, но я не брошу Люка во имя какой-то там высшей цели, — прошипел он. — И Улика я забрал, когда его судили.

— Прямо из зала Сената. Я видел записи, это было впечатляюще, — припомнил Айвен. — Мне постоянно ставили на вид, что я стану таким же заносчивым и паду на темную сторону, как Экзар. Я просто хочу сказать, что личность учителя, конечно, играет важную роль, но если у ученика нет склонности, то тащить его, даже на аркане, бесполезно. Пасть же на темную сторону, чего ты так боишься до дрожи и икоты, можно и преследуя благие цели. Как я, например. Как бы то ни было, на данный момент мы, Экзар и я, наиболее подходящие учителя для Люка. Орден всё-таки ликвидировали, о ситхах тоже не слышал ничего конструктивного, да и не сможет Люк учиться у них, в нём слишком много света.

— Зато я вижу двух. Люк, ты в самом деле хочешь учиться у них? — вздохнул Кеноби.

— Бен, но Экзар уже учит меня, — Люк растерянно переводил взгляд с Кеноби на Куна и обратно.

— Чему? Чему этот падший может тебя научить?

— Чувствовать Силу, видеть её проявления во всём, что меня окружает. Я словно заново открываю мир для себя, учусь видеть и слышать. Бен, разве это тёмная сторона — осознавать себя, своё место, свои действия? 

Кеноби сокрушённо покачал головой.

— Мне жаль, что ты не понимаешь. Я боюсь, что когда ты поймешь, будет поздно.

— Поздно для чего? — воскликнул Люк, но Кеноби истончился и исчез.

— Бен, подожди! Бен...

Люк выбежал в коридор и тут же вернулся, сел на лавку, обхватив руками голову.

— Люк, — Экзар мягко коснулся плеча. — Ты ни в чём не виноват.

— Почему ты мне ничего не сказал?

— Я собирался тебе рассказать. Когда ты узнаешь достаточно, чтобы не решить, будто я сошёл с ума.

— Но ты бы мог рассказать и так.

— И как ты себе это представляешь? — Экзар сел рядом, заглянул в глаза. — Вот представь: мы просыпаемся утром, и я тебе говорю — знаешь, Люк, на самом деле я лорд ситхов, мне четыре тысячи тридцать восемь лет, причем четыре тысячи лет и два года я провел как призрак, скитаясь по Явину, потому что мой последний эксперимент оказался не очень удачен, но ночь с тобой вернула меня к обычной жизни. Ну как?

— Бред какой-то, — невольно улыбнулся Люк.

— Вот видишь. А оно так и есть. Рассказать тебе историю моей жизни?

— Не сейчас, Экзар. Мне надо подумать.

***

Утро принесло сюрприз. Господин Алем получил разрешение на испытательные полеты и за ночь заменил неисправные машины на новые. Страстное желание получить денежки и не упустить хорошего клиента заставили его пошевелиться и оформить нужные документы. Правда, полигон был на другом континенте в южном полушарии.

Сначала Алем самодовольно улыбался, предвкушая, как его клиенты будут разрываться и бегать, чтобы уложиться в выделенное время. Когда же рядом с ангаром опустился транспортник, Алем улыбаться перестал. 

Соло и Чубакка просто взяли в аренду подходящий по цене «Галлофри», чтобы отвезти истребители на полигон, а потом уже и на базу Альянса.

На полигоне Люк методично, один за другим, поднимал в небо истребители и отрабатывал стандартный набор фигур. Разные неисправности вылезли ещё на двух машинах. Алем с кислым видом сообщил, что их устранят в самое ближайшее время.

Уже после обеда, ближе к вечеру, Люк с трудом вписался в поворот и чуть не снёс крылом столбик ограждения рулёжной дорожки. Глядя на это, Экзар не терпящим возражений тоном сказал, что на сегодня приёмо-сдаточные испытания закончены. Люк — единственный пилот, и они не имеют права потерять его. От вялых возражений Люка, что времени мало, а истребителей ещё много, он отмахнулся и для убедительности позвал Хана. Вдвоём они уговорили Люка поужинать, а потом — идти отдыхать. Пусть он не волнуется — господин Алем, если понадобится, вновь проявит чудеса расторопности и продлит разрешение на испытательные полёты.

Они оказались правы. Господин бизнесмен плевался ядом, вздыхал, кривился, как от кислого, но делал всё, что ему говорили. Желание заработать было слишком сильно.

Когда Люк посадил последний истребитель в партии и попросил астромеха сгрузить логи полёта на деку, на лице Алема было написано нескрываемое облегчение. Провожая взглядом тягач, который заводил истребитель в транспортник, Алем с раздражением сказал:

— Я бы рекомендовал вам, молодой человек, поуменьшить свою прыть. Такая дотошность в деловом мире расценивается как недоверие к партнёру. Если вы хотите и дальше покупать нужные предметы для своей.... организации, вам стоит быть проще, и тогда нужные контакты будут завязываться сами собой.

Люк отдал шлем и деку проходящему мимо Айвену, смерил бизнесмена холодным взглядом, отчего тот поперхнулся.

— Наверно, я прилетел со слишком отсталой планеты. У нас даже джавы — известные торговцы хламом и жулики — не требуют безоговорочно доверять их словам и всегда меняют испорченные вещи. Извините, господин Алем, но я отвечаю за ввереных мне людей и не хочу, чтобы они погибли только потому, что кто-то решил нажиться и заработать лишний кредит. Всего хорошего.

Люк на прощание отсалютовал бизнесмену и поднялся по трапу следом за Атру.

Вот и всё. За те дни, что он провел на этой планете, названия которой так и не запомнил, он устал ещё сильнее, чем на базе Альянса и, тем более, чем когда жил на ферме. То, что генералом Додонной преподносилось как почти увеселительная поездка, на деле оказалось той ещё каторжной работой. Больше всего поразило то, что Алем совершенно не желал признавать очевидного и всячески доказывал, что это они неправы, они хотят чего-то запредельного, вместо того, чтобы брать то, что предлагают.

Забросив шлем в угол тесной каюты, Люк лёг спать и проспал почти всё время полёта, изредка вставая, чтобы попить водички. Как арендованный транспортник прошёл имперскую блокаду, он даже не видел, рассудив, что, даже если Хан не сумел достать имперские транспондеры, то два ситха обязательно что-нибудь придумают. Когда он встал и окончательно проснулся, транспортник как раз заходил на посадку в главный ангар базы. Он еле-еле вписался и занял почти всё свободное место.

В рубке Айвен проводил послеполётную проверку.

— Проснулся? — сказал он, не оборачиваясь. — Генерал Додонна желает тебя видеть. Прямо сейчас.

— Хорошо, я сейчас приду к нему.

— Дождёмся Хана и пойдем вместе. 

— А где Экзар?

— Занимается выгрузкой. Сказал, что у него опыта больше, чем у меня, но я бы поспорил.

Люк вспомнил, что хотел поговорить с ним всё время полёта, и снова отложил разговор.

Едва Люк вошёл к генералу, тот повёл себя почти так же, как Бен: 

— Что вы там устроили?

— Да вроде ничего не взорвали, — попытался пошутить Люк.

— Наш связной жалуется, что вы ему угрожали и вели себя по-хамски, дерзили и не желали вести конструктивный деловой разговор.

— Он пытался всучить нам неисправные машины, — коротко сказал Люк. — Вот все логи диагностики и полётных испытаний.

— Вы ещё и полётные испытания устроили? — не поверил Додонна. — На имперской планете? Да вы с ума сошли!

— Простите, генерал, но я должен был убедиться, что все истребители в рабочем состоянии, прежде чем привезти их сюда, — твёрдо сказал Люк. — К сожалению, работу гиперпривода я проверить не смог.

Додонна погладил бороду, махнул рукой:

— Свободны.

В коридоре Хан хлопнул Люка по спине:

— Ну ты даёшь, малыш! Из тебя получился бы хороший офицер.

— Да ладно тебе, — смутился Люк.

— Я согласен с Соло, — улыбнулся Айвен.

— Да что вы, в самом деле, я же ничего такого не сделал.

— А этот молодой человек ещё и скромный, — хихикнул Айвен.

— Пойду проверю, как там выгружают машины, — пробормотал Люк и сбежал в ангар.

В ангаре работа кипела вовсю, Экзар стоял на коробках и руководил процессом, рядом сидел сияющий как полная луна Антиллес.

— Привет, Люк! Я так рад, что ты вернулся не с пустыми руками.

— Я тоже рад, что у меня всё получилось.

Они обнялись и сели на ящики.

— Все уже в предвкушении, — сообщил Антиллес, болтая ногами, как мальчишка.

— Вот и всё, — объявил Экзар, когда последний истребитель подцепили к тягачу и потащили в соседний ангар. — Если в процессе что-то отвалится, все претензии к Люку, он их принимал.

— Не отвалится! Я верю Люку! — засмеялся Антиллес и, извинившись, убежал по делам.

Люк проводил его взглядом, оглянулся на Экзара. Тот с дистанционного пульта закрывал трюм транспортника.

— Экзар, — позвал его Люк.

— Да, я тебя слушаю, — сказал тот, не оборачиваясь.

Люк подошел к нему.

— Экзар, я хочу сказать... — начал он, замялся и выпалил на одном дыхании. — Я хочу, чтобы ты и дальше учил меня.

Экзар повернулся к нему:

— Правда?

— Правда.

— Спасибо, Люк. Я рад, что ты поверил мне. Сейчас я закончу с этим делом, — он кивнул на транспортник, — и мы вернемся к нашим занятиям.

***

Информацию, которую привез Хан, подтвердили другие источники генерала. На верфях Фондора действительно проходил приёмо-сдаточные испытания суперразрушитель «Палач». Это был самый амбициозный проект, если не считать «Звезды Смерти». Если это чудо имперского военного кораблестроения присоединится к силам, которые блокируют Явин, то шансы Альянса вырваться на свободу сильно уменьшатся.

Выслушав традиционный монолог Хана, сводившийся к одной фразе: «А я предупреждал, что надо было убираться с этого шарика как можно раньше», Люк отправился на очередное совещание. На этот раз оно было на удивление коротким — не больше двадцати минут, и в конце Додонна попросил задержаться его и того надменного краснорожего зелтрона, капитана Ноэлла, как запомнил Люк. Додонна больше говорил для Ноэлла, тот слушал с мрачным лицом, но не кивал и не поддакивал, как делали все остальные.

— Это самоубийственная миссия, генерал, — сказал капитан, когда Додонна замолчал.

— Мы должны постараться, иначе всему Сопротивлению придется очень сложно.

— Конечно, генерал, мы постараемся.

Люка же попросили остаться только потому, что ему и его друзьям удалось беспрепятственно провести через кольцо блокады транспортник «Галлофри».   
Додонна решил, что такие удачливые пилоты смогут пройти через систему охраны верфей.

— Есть какие-нибудь мысли? — спросил Ноэлл, когда они вышли.

— Никаких, — честно признался Люк. — У нас главный тактик Айвен, пойдем с ним посоветуемся.

— А как насчет секретности?

— У него есть допуск, если ты про это.

Айвен обнаружился на «Соколе» — они с Ханом обсуждали, как усовершенствовать управление орудиями из кабины.

— Значит, всё-таки остановились на этом варианте, — мрачно сказал Хан.

Айвен вытер руки ветошью, протянул ладонь Ноэллу:

— Айвен Барка. А вы капитан Ноэлл? Наслышан о вас. Давайте посмотрим, что у нас уже есть.

***

Верфи поражали размерами. Люк думал, что после «Звезды Смерти», Явина и той планеты, где они забрали истребители и названия которой он не запомнил, его уже ничем не удивишь. Сейчас, глядя на десятки километров ажурных конструкций, мимо которых они пролетали, он понял, что ошибался. Галактика показала ему совершенно ничтожную толику своих чудес, как природных, так и рукотворных.

— Да, это впечатляет, — сказал Айвен, встретившись с восторженным взглядом Люка. 

— Ничего впечатляющего, — равнодушно процедил Ноэлл. — Готовимся к посадке. Твой пропуск точно сработает?

— Не мой, Экзара, — поправил его Айвен. — Должен сработать. Иначе вам всем придется очень быстро удирать.

— Оптимисты — зло, — бросил капитан и ушёл к своим бойцам на инструктаж перед посадкой.

На верфи, где Империя ввела особый режим безопасности из-за строительства нового корабля, они решили попасть вполне легальным способом: привезти груз сырья. Транспортник у них был, тот самый, арендованный. Правда, срок аренды подходил к концу, но это были мелочи. Додонна по своим знакомым нашёл одного из многочисленных поставщиков и предложил помощь. Тот с радостью согласился — из-за срыва графика поставок ему грозили большие штрафы. Нашлось прикрытие и для «Тысячелетнего Сокола», на котором планировали вернуться обратно — он вёз несколько контейнеров с комплектующими для электроники «Палача».

Один из бывших инженеров верфей, обиженный на руководство, подсказал, где лучше заложить взрывчатку, чтобы разрушить стапеля и собирающийся там корабль заодно.

На первый, да и на второй взгляд, план казался безупречным. Правда, Айвен не разделял всеобщего оптимизма и сказал, что что-нибудь обязательно пойдет не так, причем именно тогда, когда все будут уверены, что у них всё получилось. Все посмеялись мнительности Айвена, лишь Ноэлл сказал, что так всё и будет.

Служба контроля пропустила «Галлофри» без вопросов, досмотровая группа тоже — проверили для вида личные вещи и пропустили всех, кто по документам числился как контрактники. На самом ответственном моменте, когда группа досмотра начала вскрывать контейнер, где была взрывчатка, сканер сломался. Экзар очень правдоподобно изобразил недовольного задержками бригадира, и командир группы досмотра, порядком уставший за день, махнул рукой и пропустил всех так.

Получив самые настоящие временные — пока не зарегистрируются на своих рабочих участках — пропуски, все диверсанты поспешили к избранным целям.

Со стороны их разношёрстная команда не вызывала никаких вопросов. Расизм расизмом, а рабочие руки были нужны, неважно, человеческие они или чьи-то ещё. На Чубакку косились — все знали, что у вуки дурной вспыльчивый нрав и что от них лучше держаться подальше. Больше внимания они не привлекали, даже красавец капитан Ноэлл, на которого засматривалась добрая половина базы Альянса.

Они пришли в пересменку. Неизбежная суматоха и суета оказались хорошим прикрытием, чтобы попасть внутрь.

Корабль был почти готов. Он висел далеко внизу под ногами, в паре километров от пешеходной галереи. Очертания терялись где-то вдалеке. Сложно было поверить, что это искусственное сооружение, построенное совсем недавно. В памяти невольно возникали легенды о древних расах, оставивших после себя циклопические сооружения. Казалось, что и этот корабль — наследие той, ушедшей, легендарной эпохи.

— Какой он огромный, — прошептал кто-то.

— Разговорчики, — оборвал Ноэлл. — Расходимся по позициям, ставим, проверяем, уходим. Всё ясно?

— Так точно! — откликнулся хор голосов. В группе капитана была железная армейская дисциплина.

Экзар специально выпросил себе и Люку самые труднодоступные места. Ноэлл, скептически посмотрев на них, согласился.. Почему бы и нет, если эти гражданские сами хотят свернуть себе шеи.

Когда они ехали в небольшом открытом вагончике — весь док был опутан сетью скоростного сообщения — к месту, где должны были установить взрывчатку, Экзар неожиданно спросил:

— Люк, тебе не жалко? Люди все это строили, вкладывали свои силы, кто-то, возможно, даже частицу своей души — и я не про корабль, хотя и про него тоже, — а тут мы такие уничтожим за несколько минут то, что создавалось годами.

— Это ослабит Империю, — пожал плечами Люк, рассматривая пролетающие мимо фермы.

— Здесь строят не только военные корабли, но и гражданские. Обязательно будут жертвы, многие потеряют работу. Когда узнают, кто это сделал — наверняка возненавидят восстание.

— Не знаю, Экзар. Думаю, они поймут, что их жертва в итоге приведет к поражению Империи. Если бы не Империя, с ними ничего не случилось бы.

— И настанет мир, процветание и справедливость.

— Да, конечно! — улыбнулся ему Люк.

— Так, нам пора выходить, — сменил тему Экзар.

Они быстро нашли те самые места, которые отметил на схеме обиженный инженер. Люк забрал нужное количество взрывчатки и полез по сервисной лесенке наверх. Экзар пошёл дальше, предупредив Люка, чтобы тот не ждал его, а возвращался сразу, как установит заряды и проверит, проходит ли сигнал.

Люк так и сделал. Сказав капитану, что всё в порядке, всё сработает по команде, он спустился вниз и запрыгнул в проезжавший мимо вагончик. Двое рабочих, судя по цвету кожи — фондорцы, недовольно посмотрели на него, но промолчали. Люк доехал до нужной ему остановки, отсалютовал случайным попутчикам и спрыгнул на платформу. Сверившись с картой, он нашел нужный коридор и быстрым шагом, как тут ходили все, пошёл искать группу, которая устанавливала взрывчатку неподалеку. Возможно, им нужна помощь в установке.

Завернув за угол, Люк успел увидеть, как в коридоре, который ведет как раз в тот зал, где работала группа номер три, скрылись штурмовики.

В это время их тут быть не должно, значит, что-то пошло не так. Он бросился бегом и уже на подходе услышал звуки перестрелки. Его товарищи были обнаружены.

Помещение компрессорной было огромным. Тут могло со всеми удобствами разместиться три или четыре «Галлофри» в ряд. Трубы диаметром в два его роста уходили вверх и вниз, кольцом охватывая весь док. Штурмовики прятались за ними и стреляли куда-то вглубь компрессорной. Повстанцы отвечали дружным, но редким огнем. 

Люка никто не ожидал и не видел. Он успел застрелить одного из штурмовиков, прежде чем двое из оставшихся пяти развернулись в его сторону. Люк успел нырнуть за какой-то контейнер, сжался, прячась от бластерных выстрелов. Ни перекатиться в другое укрытие, ни вернуться назад, ни пошевелиться. За контейнером Люк оказался в ловушке. Он даже отстреливаться не мог без риска поймать бластерный разряд. Если только... Экзар всё-таки уступил его просьбам и научил самым простым приёмам во владении световым мечом. Отражать выстрелы тренировочных дроидов у него получалось всё лучше и лучше, несмотря на то, что Айвен задавал им все более и более сложные алгоритмы. Здесь было то же самое — отбить несколько выстрелов. Люк снял с пояса меч, сделал глубокий вдох и выкатился из-за укрытия.

Это оказалось на самом деле просто, гораздо проще, чем уворачиваться от той своры дроидов, которую выпускал на него Айвен. Он отбил несколько выстрелов в стены, один — в штурмовика. Те растерялись — они не ожидали встретить противника, вооруженного таким оружием. Люк подобрался ближе, разрубил ближайшего штурмовика — это оказалось легко, легче, чем он представлял. Остальных дружным огнем расстреливали диверсанты Ноэлла.

В какое-то мгновение Люк поверил, что ещё немного, и они благополучно уберутся из компрессорной, из дока и с Фондора вообще. Последний штурмовик, оглушенный упавшей на него канистрой, лежал и не подавал признаков жизни.

Диверсанты выползли из-за укрытия, и тут на них упала тьма. 

Дурные предчувствия Айвена и Ноэлла оправдались полностью. 

Путь к свободе преградил сам Дарт Вейдер. 

Никто, совершенно никто не ожидал и не предвидел, что именно сегодня Вейдеру придет в голову приехать посмотреть на свой флагман. Он услышал звуки перестрелки и решил проверить, что происходит, просто спрыгнув вниз.

До конца не осознавая, что делает, Люк Силой отпихнул Вейдера к противоположной стене.

— Бегите, я его задержу! — заорал он диверсантам. 

Те не стали ждать повторного приглашения и со всех ног кинулись к выходу. 

Только то, что Вейдер сам никак не ожидал, что среди проникших на верфи диверсантов окажется владеющий Силой, позволило им выиграть несколько секунд для отступления.

Вейдер поднялся, выдернул плащ из щели. Люк понял, что влип, причём сильно. Добежать до спасительной двери он не успеет. Всё, что можно сделать — задержать Вейдера ещё на несколько секунд, чтобы дать остальным шанс спастись.

Несколько секунд и получилось — ровно столько он держал в руке меч, пока Вейдер каким-то обманным приёмом не выбил его, а самого Люка не отбросил к стене.

— Это интересно, — сказал Вейдер, когда меч Люка прыгнул в его раскрытую ладонь. — Откуда у тебя мой меч?

В ровном механическом голосе слышалось откровенное удивление.

— Этот меч подарил мне Бен! — крикнул Люк.

— Какой Бен? — равнодушно спросил Вейдер.

— Ты его убил! 

— Бен Кеноби... Оби-Ван Кеноби, старый глупый мастер, который так бездарно разменял свою жизнь.

— Нет! Неправда!

Из дверного проёма вылетела очередь бластерных разрядов, Вейдер не глядя отбил всю очередь назад, Силой подтянул к себе Люка.

— Так нам никто не помешает, — сообщил он, когда тяжелая дверь с грохотом упала. Правда, в самый последний миг в компрессорную влетел Экзар Кун, перекатился, вскочил на ноги. Он молча вскинул руку, и Люк снова отлетел к стене. Вейдер ждал чего-то подобного и устоял на ногах.

— Полагаю, учитель этого щенка? — хмыкнул Вейдер.

— Люк, уходи, — не глядя, бросил Экзар. — Код разблокировки двери пятнадцать — тридцать четыре.

— У него меч моего отца, — просипел Люк.

— Значит, отберу, — холодно сказал Экзар. — Дуй отсюда.

— Ну попробуй, джедай, — предложил Вейдер, в его руке засветился алый клинок. Меч Люка он повесил на пояс.

— Не совсем джедай, — сказал Экзар, ладонью зачесывая волосы назад так, чтобы была видна татуировка на лбу. — Экзар Кун, лорд ситхов. Отдай мальчишке меч его отца и пусть идёт с миром.

— Экзар Кун умер, ты — жалкая пародия, а меч — мой, — сообщил Вейдер.

— Сейчас я тебе покажу жалкую пародию, — ласково сообщил Экзар, активировав свой меч. Два синих клинка крутанулись перед Вейдером. — Отдай меч.

Пока они разговаривали, на двери появился большой пузырь, как будто кто-то надавил с той стороны и выгнул толстый бронированный лист, потом пузырь опал, втянулся в коридор и снова выпучился. Дверь ходила ходуном и наконец лопнула, раскрылась внутрь кривыми лепестками. В образовавшийся проём вошел Айвен с двумя мечами — алым и фиолетовым.

— Я не опоздал? — хмуро спросил он. — Что за фигня тут происходит?

— Теперь и поклонник Ревана, — прокомментировал Вейдер.

— Дарт Реван, — поправил его Айвен.

— Да вот, отобрал у ребенка единственную память об отце и возвращать не хочет.

— Вообще-то это мой меч, я его сам собирал, — сообщил Вейдер. 

— Неправда! — со слезами в голосе сказал Люк.

— Значит, вы тут из-за меча подрались, — заключил Айвен. — Того самого, который Люку подарил покойный Бен Кеноби со словами, что это меч его отца, а вот это чучело... — он указал фиолетовым мечом на Вейдера, — уверяет...

Вейдер вскинул руку в характерном удушающем жесте, Айвен взмахнул мечом, Силой отпихивая Вейдера и сбивая концентрацию.

— ...уверяет, — продолжил он, — что это его меч и он сам его собрал. Поздравляю, Люк, ты нашёл отца.

— Что за бред! — воскликнул Вейдер.

— Нет! Неправда! Это чудовище не может быть моим отцом! — закричал Люк.

— Есть только один способ это проверить — сходить в ближайший медотсек и сделать генетический анализ. Вы готовы или разойдетесь с миром? — спокойно закончил Айвен и выключил оба меча.

Вейдер тоже выключил меч, повесил на пояс рядом с первым.

— Это как минимум интересно.

— Драка отменяется, — вздохнул Экзар и тоже деактивировал оружие. — Что ты скажешь, Люк?

— Не знаю... нам же надо возвращаться, — растерянно сказал тот.

— Точно, — хлопнул себя по лбу Экзар. — Айвен?

Тот кивнул, вытащил комм:

— Капитан Ноэлл? Как слышите? Возвращайтесь без нас, мы не можем выбраться. Что? Нет, не ждите.

— Ёб. Вашу. Мать, — раздельно сказал Вейдер. — Диверсанты хреновы, чтобы вам пусто было. Я не позволю уничтожить мой корабль.

Он сжал кулак, Люку стало не по себе, по спине побежали противные холодные мурашки.

— За такие дела вас надо казнить, — сказал Вейдер. — Идемте в медотсек.

Никто не удивился тому, что Вейдер разгуливает в компании подозрительного вида людей. То ли привыкли, то ли предпочитали не замечать.

В медотсеке, на их счастье, никого не было, кроме дежурного врача и меддроидов. Симпатичная девушка взяла у Люка кровь из пальца и отправила на анализ.

— А вы? — поинтересовался Айвен у Вейдера.

— Можно сверить по базе данных.

— Э нет, так не пойдет. Всё должно быть чисто. Не стесняйся, все свои.

Вейдер шумно вздохнул, снял перчатку, протянул бледную руку девушке. Та бережно, как величайшую драгоценность, взяла её и вытянула шприцом немного крови из пальца.

— Когда будут результаты? — спросил Вейдер.

— Через полчаса, милорд, — склонила голову девушка и убежала.

— Хорошенькая, — протянул ей вслед Айвен.

Вейдер натянул перчатку и уткнулся в деку.

Через полчаса девушка вошла и сказала дрожащим голосом, что результаты анализа готовы.

— Что там? — бросил Вейдер, не поднимая головы от деки.

— Вы... отец и сын, — сказала она. 

— Нет! Это неправда! — заорал Люк, вскочив с кушетки.

Экзар силой усадил его обратно, обнял, прижал к себе.

— Тихо, Люк, все не так страшно, успокойся, — заговорил он, гладя Люка по голове.

Вейдер, выронив деку, встал. Девушка в ужасе отступила назад.

— Я лично уничтожу результаты анализа, а ты, — он ткнул её пальцем в плечо. — Молчи.

Девушка побледнела, судорожно закивала и выскочила прочь.

— Он её убьет? — всхлипнул Люк.

— Через мой труп, — сказал Айвен и вышел следом за Вейдером.

Девушку Вейдер перевел впоследствии на «Палач», а пока проследил, чтобы она стёрла память меддроидам.

***

Потом они сидели в кают-компании на шаттле Вейдера и ждали повторного результата анализа. Всё подтвердилось.

— Поздравляю, что уж, — сказал Айвен, когда Вейдер изучал данные.

— Иди нафиг, а? — огрызнулся Вейдер.

— Вот, выпей, легче станет, — Айвен вытащил из кармана фляжку, протянул Вейдеру.

Тот снял шлем, сделал глоток и тут же закашлялся.

— Ну и отрава, — сказал он, отдышавшись. 

— Полегчало? — участливо спросил Айвен. — Судя по вашей непосредственной реакции, вы не знали о существовании друг друга.

— Бен сказал, что мой отец погиб, — пробурчал Люк.

— Мне сказали, что она умерла, — сообщил Вейдер.

— Кто умерла?

— Моя жена. Что я задушил её в приступе гнева, — глухо сказал Вейдер и снова приложился к фляжке.

— Настоящий ситх, как из пропагандистского буклета, — покивал Айвен. — А она оказалась жива. 

— Да. Если бы я знал, я бы попытался найти тебя и забрать с собой.

— Я не хочу в Империю, — буркнул Люк.

— Да при чём тут Империя! — раздражённо сказал Вейдер. — Он мне врал. Всё это время врал.

— Кто? — с любопытством спросил Айвен.

— Мой учитель, Дарт Сидиус, Император.

— Император, значит. Это он придумал стрелять по планетам?

— Он дал добро на постройку станции.

— Значит, я ему задам несколько вопросов, — потер ладони Айвен. — Да ты пей, не стесняйся, это хорошая самогонка, сам гнал.

— Как ты это представляешь — задать несколько вопросов Императору? — скептически спросил Вейдер.

— Словами. Через рот. А ты меня познакомишь с ним.

— Он тебя убьёт, — уверенно сказал Вейдер.

— Меня сложно убить, — усмехнулся Айвен.

— Почему ты так думаешь... так ты в самом деле тот самый Реван?

— Дарт Реван. Настоящий. Из плоти и крови.

— И даже самогонку гонит из явинской растительности, а там, между прочим, редкие эндемики, — подал голос Экзар. — Я тоже настоящий лорд Экзар Кун. В том, что мы внезапно вернулись в этот мир, не последнюю роль сыграл взрыв Альдераана.

— Мне, конечно, нравится быть живым, но есть некоторые грани, через которые переступать нельзя. Потому я и хочу поговорить с твоим императором.

— И убить его?

— Не знаю. Посмотрим, — пожал плечами Айвен. — Меч отдай.

— Ах да. Держи, Люк. Когда-нибудь ты обязательно соберешь свой. — с этими словами Вейдер кинул свой первый меч Люку. 

— А ты, Экзар, хоть и древний лорд, лапки всё-таки убери, — сказал он Куну, который без стеснения гладил Люка по бедру.

Люк гневно сверкнул глазами, положил ладонь поверх руки Экзара.

— Вообще-то я уже давно совершеннолетний, и я люблю его.

Вейдер открыл рот, закрыл, махнул рукой.

— Знакомство с родителями состоялось, — хихикнул Айвен. — И это вы ещё не знаете, как я со своей правнучкой познакомился. Расскажу как-нибудь. Ладно. Давайте решать, что делать. Я вот отправляюсь с Дартом Вейдером на аудиенцию к местному императору. А вы?

— Люк? — встряхнул его Экзар.

— Я? Мне надо подумать... осознать, — жалобно сказал тот. — Я и не предполагал, что мой отец...

— Второе лицо в Империи, — подсказал Айвен. — Бывает.

— Я вам выпишу пропуск и дам шаттл с пилотом. Планета на ваш выбор, шаттл вернете. Алиби у вас хорошее — встретили меня, еле удрали, ваш друг Айвен попал в плен.

— Нам поверят, — кивнул Экзар. — Идем, Люк. Тебе надо о многом подумать.

Вместо эпилога.

Вейдер страдал.

От любопытства.

Не каждый день можно встретить легендарного героя прошлого. Пусть этот герой выглядит как бродяга и носит в кармане флягу самогона, зато он был участником событий, о которых в учебниках несколько скупых строчек, а все остальное спрятано в спецхране подальше от падаванов и прочих досужих глаз.

Вейдер ничего не смог сделать со своим любопытством и всю дорогу до Корусанта расспрашивал Ревана. То о мандалорских войнах, то о его походе против Республики, но больше — о Люке. Осознать, что у него взрослый сын, было сложно.

Когда шаттл заходил на посадку, Вейдер спросил в последний раз:

— Ты уверен, что хочешь этого?

— Да, — просто ответил Реван и улыбнулся в ответ своей легендарной улыбкой.

***

Вейдер знал, что Реван сильно рисковал, и не понимал причин его самоуверенности. Почему он согласился отдать оба меча, почему позволил надеть на себя наручники. Единственной его просьбой — или условием — был плащ с капюшоном. Капюшон он надвинул по самые глаза, и со стороны нельзя было разобрать его лица.

Император ждал их и по какой-то неведомой причине отослал гвардейцев. Не хотел лишних свидетелей?

— Встань, Вейдер, — прошелестел голос Императора, когда он преклонил колено по старой привычке. Реван наплевал на этикет и рассматривал тронный зал.

— Эти возмущения в Силе были так сильны... ты привёл его? Того, кто волновал Силу?

— Да, мой Повелитель, — глухо отозвался Вейдер и встал.

— Думаешь, он будет достойным учеником? — спросил Палпатин.

— Я не знаю, мой Повелитель, — честно признался Вейдер.

— Его мечи... Ты уверен, что это его мечи? Они такие... древние. От них веет историей. 

— Это моё оружие. Я сам их собирал, — сказал Реван с улыбкой.

— Представься, мальчик мой, — ласково сказал Палпатин.

По залу пробежался холодный ветер. Наручники, которые сковывали руки Ревана, с громким стуком упали на пол. Он снял капюшон.

— Меня знают под именем Ревана. Дарта Ревана.

Палпатин закатил глаза.

— Юноша, всем известно, что Реван — или Дарт Реван, как вам будет угодно, — почил почти четыре тысячи лет назад. Я достаточно насмотрелся на так называемые воплощения знаменитого джедая.

— Я почил, но воскрес благодаря показательным стрельбам по Альдераану.

— Каждый раз я слышу разные истории на один лад, — вздохнул Палпатин. — Это начинает утомлять. Вейдер, когда же ты научишься разбираться в самозванцах?

— Всегда можно проверить, самозванец я или нет, — широко улыбнулся Реван.

— Конечно, можно.

Палпатин медленно, словно нехотя, встал с трона, спустился по ступенькам, вскинул руки. С его пальцев сорвались бело-голубые ветвистые молнии и ударили в Ревана. Точнее, в его выставленную перед собой ладонь. Они шипели и гасли, не причиняя тому никакого вреда.

— Это... интересно, — признал Палпатин, устало опуская руки. — Никогда такого не видел.

— У меня сапоги с диэлектрической подошвой и допуск на ремонт высоковольтной аппаратуры, — сообщил Реван. — Я чту технику безопасности.

— Возможно, ты будешь достойным учеником.

— Чему вы сможете меня научить? — засмеялся Реван.

— В первую очередь — послушанию, — проревел Палпатин.

Откуда он вытащил свой меч, Вейдер не заметил и решил, что Ревану придется туго. Но тот лишь снова рассмеялся. Оба меча прыгнули в протянутые ладони. Два лезвия — алое и фиолетовое — встретили красное.

Много лет назад Вейдер, когда он был ещё Анакином Скайуокером, видел записи сражений Ревана с кем-то из ситхов. Или джедаев — тот голокрон умалчивал. В записи это выглядело впечатляюще, но совершенно не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что Вейдер увидел сию минуту. Если проводить аналогии, то Палпатин против Ревана был всё равно что недавно Люк против него, Вейдера. К чести Дарта Сидиуса, он продержался целых полторы минуты против одного из лучших мастеров меча своего времени. Даже спустя четыре тысячи лет Ревану не было равных. Сидиус дрался яростно, не просил помощи, как тогда, когда за ним пришли джедаи. Он не обратился к Вейдеру, даже отлетев к противоположной стене.

Возможно, надо было вмешаться и остановить Ревана.Хотя бы попытаться. Но Вейдер, глядя на то, как легко, почти играючи Реван отражает все атаки, понял, что и у него тоже мало шансов. 

Тем временем Реван подошел к пытающемуся встать Дарту Сидиусу и, к изумлению Вейдера, опустился на колено, закинул его руку себе на плечо и помог подняться.

— Вставайте, ваше императорское величество. Пол жесткий и холодный, а у меня к вам много вопросов.


End file.
